Branching Loyalty
by Erodous
Summary: Kuroko dipungut bajak laut? Kagami hilang ingatan? gimana nasib Kuroko dan majikannya, Kagami? Kalau menghancurkan kelompok bajak laut Teikou yang dipimpin Akashi Seijuurou dan menyelamatkan majikannya adalah tujuan Kuroko, apa dia bisa berhasil? Agak AkaKuro,
1. Chapter 1

Heh. Sora kembali! fic kedua di akun ini. kasih review ya... mau ampe kapan juga bakal Sora lanjutin kok :3

* * *

"Aku sayang Kuroko!" kalimat itu terus diulangi Kagami sejak mereka kecil. Kalimat yang selalu disambut Kuroko dengan senyuman. Kini tuan mudanya sudah tumbuh menjadi orang yang hebat.

.

"Kuroko, kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Kagami saat Kuroko menemaninya jalan-jalan ke kota. "sudah tugas saya untuk menjaga anda anda, Taiga-sama," jawab Kuroko sambil tersenyum. "hentikan kalimat itu, terdengar konyol, tahu," Kagami terus berjalan, diam-diam tersenyum. Setelah beberapa lama mereka menelusuri kota, menghampiri tiap toko yang menyambut ramah pangeran berambut merah itu. Kagami dan Kuroko selalu disambut hangat di kota. Bukan karena Kagami pangeran, tapi perangainya yang ramah juga sangat disenangi rakyat. Sementara Kuroko, pengawal pribadi Kagami Taiga, teman Kagami sejak kecil, yang sampai sekarang dipercayai untuk menjaga Kagami.

Saat mereka keluar dari toko kue, dengan sekantung kue dan roti di pelukannya, Kuroko berkata, "Taiga-sama, kita harus pulang, sudah mulai hujan," ujarnya sambil menengadahkan tangan.

Kagami merengut dan berkata, "kalau kau menghilangkan '-sama' di panggilanmu, aku akan pulang," Kuroko menghela napas, "ayo pulang, Kagami-kun," ujarnya lagi. Kagami tersenyum dan berjalan pulang dengan Kuroko di sampingnya, berlari kecil agar tidak terlalu kehujanan. Kuroko sendiri sudah melepaskan jubahnya dan memberikannya pada Kagami.

Kagami Taiga, pangeran bungsu dari keluarga Kagami. Sangat sering kabur ke kota malam-malam dan baru pulang dini harinya. Jarang terlibat, dan memang payah, soal politik sehingga dia tidak terlalu dikenal orang luar.

Sementara Kuroko Tetsuya, teman Kagami sejak kecil dan diangkat menjadi pengawal pribadi Kagami saat berumur 14 tahun. Lebih tua 2 tahun dari Kagami, sering bertindak sebagai kakak bagi Kagami.

"kenapa kau menyuruhku pulang saat sedang bahagia-bahagianya, sih?" protes Kagami saat mereka memasuki gerbang istana. "saya pengawal anda. Tugas saya adalah melindungi anda, termasuk dari omelan Yang Mulia, tentunya," jawab Kuroko setengah bercanda. Kagami tergelak kecil.

Kuroko menunggu di kamar Kagami sampai dia tertidur, barulah Kuroko kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Jadi, saat ini dia membujuk Kagami habis-habisan agar dia tidur. "saya mohon, Taiga-sama, sudah tengah malam, besok kita akan menghadiri pesta Alex-dono," bujuknya pada Kagami yang belum juga mau tidur. Rasanya sifat kekanakan Kagami tidak pernah berubah. "tenang saja, Kuroko, aku akan tidur, kok, kembali saja ke kamarmu," ujar Kagami yang sedang duduk di bingkai jendela kamarnya.

Melihat Kuroko belum juga keluar, Kagami turun dari jendela, "baik, aku tidur sekarang! Kau puas?" seru Kagami dan dia menyelinap ke balik selimut di ranjangnya. Kagami tidur membelakangi Kuroko, yang tersenyum dan membuka pintu pelan lalu keluar.

Saat hendak memasuki kamar, dengan terkejut Kuroko melihat seorang prajurit menghampirinya sambil membawa tombak. Kuroko sudah hendak mencabut pisau di sabuknya saat prajurit itu memberi hormat dan berseru, "Kuroko-sama! Istana diserang! Yang Mulia memerintahkan anda untuk membawa Taiga-sama kabur!"

Kuroko tersentak, "serangan di saat begini? Sial!" makinya, lalu berbalik dan berlari ke kamar Kagami. "Taiga-sama!" seru Kuroko sambil menggebrak pintu kamar Kagami. Dia langsung membangunkan Kagami, "Taiga-sama, kita harus pergi!" seru Kuroko sambil mengguncang pundak Kagami lebih keras lagi. Kagami membuka mata pelan.

"ah, Kuroko? Ada-!?" perkataan Kagami terputus karena Kuroko langsung menarik tangan Kagami agar dia berdiri dan membawanya berlari keluar. "Kuroko! Apa yang terjadi?" seru Kagami setelah mereka sampai di gerbang istana. "kita diserang, anda harus lari!" jelas Kuroko, lalu menarik tangan Kagami untuk kembali berlari ke gerbang samping tempat mereka biasa menyelinap. Tapi Kagami tetap diam, "bagaimana dengan ayah dan kakak?" Tanya Kagami. Kuroko terdiam.

"aku tidak mau pergi tanpa mereka," ujar Kagami lagi. "Taiga-sama! Saya mohon! Ini perintah Yang Mulia!" bujuk Kuroko. "aku akan ke tempat mereka," Kagami hendak berbalik pergi saat gerbang utama mendobrak terbuka. Dari sana, keluarlah sekelompok orang, mungkin hanya 20, tapi mereka berhasil menguasai kota beserta istana ini. Pastilah mereka sangat kuat.

Kuroko mengumpat, lalu menarik tangan Kagami dan berlari sebelum kelompok itu melihat mereka. Terlambat. Salah satu dari musuh, seorang pemuda berambut ungu, berseru, "hei! Kalian!" Kuroko berbalik dan melihat pemuda tadi, beserta seorang pemuda berambut pirang, berjalan kearahnya dan Kagami. Kuroko menoleh ke pintu samping, kosong. Tapi di balkon istana musuh menempatkan pemanah.

_Sial! Kenapa ada serangan sekarang? Kenapa mereka menyerang?_ Batin Kuroko. Kedua pemuda tadi berdiri di hadapannya, Kuroko mendorong Kagami mundur, "apa yang kalian inginkan?" Tanya Kuroko untuk mengulur waktu sementara dia mencari rencana untuk kabur.

"tidak ada gunanya bertanya. Kami ingin menemui raja kalian, dan saat ini kami sudah menangkapnya." Jelas pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Kuroko tersenyum, _ini dia, kesempatan_, batinnya. Kuroko menengadah ke balkon utama istana dan berseru, "Yang Mulia! Anda baik-baik saja?!" sementara sekelompok penyerang tadi menoleh kearah balkon, Kuroko menarik tangan Kagami dan berlari keluar istana.

_Kami harus ke pelabuhan, kami bisa pergi ketempat Alex!_ Batin Kuroko lagi. "Kuroko! Kenapa kita pergi! Ayah dan kakak..!" protes Kagami yang menepis tangan Kuroko. "Taiga-sama, saya mohon, anda harus pergi," ujar Kuroko sambil menghela napas.

"tidak! Aku harus kembali!"

"anda harus pergi, Taiga-sama,"

"Tapi!"

"saya mohon, para penyerang tadi sedang mengejar kita, dan hujannya semakin deras,"

"Kuroko!"

Kuroko menghela napas dan melihat ke laut, hujannya makin deras, ombaknya juga makin ganas, tapi mereka harus pergi. "tolong maafkan saya," ujar Kuroko. "Hah? Apa-!" ucapan Kagami terpotong saat Kuroko memukul tengkuknya, membuatnya pingsan.

"saya mohon maaf, Taiga-sama," bisik Kuroko lalu menggotong Kagami kedalam kapal di pelabuhan. Di dalamnya sudah siap kapten kapal beserta awak-awaknya, "Kuroko-dono! Akhirnya anda datang juga! Kita harus segera berlabuh," jelas kapten itu.

Kuroko mengangguk dan membawa Kagami ke salah satu kabin dan membaringkannya.

"maafkan saya, Taiga-sama, setelah sampai saya janji akan mengajak anda pergi ke kota," bisik Kuroko pada Kagami yang masih tidak sadar. Setelah beberapa saat, dia naik ke dek, tudung jubah menutupi wajahnya dari hujan deras. Terlihat ombak besar mulai bergulung dan mengguncang kapal. "bukan cuaca yang terbaik untuk berlayar, kan, kapten?" Tanya Kuroko sambil tersenyum pahit. Kapten kapal tersebut tergelak dan menepuk punggung Kuroko, "tapi tidak ada waktu yang lebih baik lagi menurutku!" ujarnya, "bayangkan, aku memimpin kapal yang berlayar untuk menyelamatkan pangeran yang diserang, di tengah badai! Akan jadi kisah yang bagus,"

Kuroko tertawa pelan, "kalau kita bertahan hidup, kita bisa menceritakan kisah hebat nanti," ujarnya sambil menatap lautan lagi. "aku yakin kita akan bertahan, tapi aku tidak yakin kapal ini akan bertahan,' ujar si kapten lalu dia pergi ke dekat kemudi kapal. "Kuroko-dono, kumpulkan orang-orang dibawah dan minta mereka untuk mulai mendayung, kita sudah memasuki badai sekarang," ujar kapten itu dan Kuroko mematuhinya.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kuroko sudah duduk di barisan pendayung, menarik dan mendorong dayung sesuai irama tambur yang dipukul. Entah berapa lama dia sudah mendayung, rasanya kapal ini terus saja terhantam ombak dan terhempas kesana kemari. Saat Kuroko merasakan darah dari telapak tangannya sudah membasahi lantai kapal, seseorang datang menggantikannya. Kuroko terengah-engah pergi ke kamar Kagami. _Bagus, dia masih belum bangun_, batin Kuroko saat melihat Kagami di ranjang. Kuroko duduk di sebelah Kagami dan membalut telapak tangannya dengan kain kemejanya yang dia robek sendiri.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggui Kagami, tubuh Kuroko mulai berat, _sial, aku makin mengantuk_, batinnya.

Kuroko menggigit lidahnya sendiri, berusaha mengusir kantuk. Dia tidak boleh tidur, dia harus menjaga Kagami. Dia tidak boleh gagal. Tidak lagi.

"Kuroko-dono!" seru seseorang dari luar, Kuroko membuka pintu, "ada apa?" awak tersebut menelan ludah, "anda dan Kagami-sama harus pergi dari sini. Haluan kapal bocor, tinggal kita bertiga dan kapten yang belum pergi," jelas awak tersebut. Kuroko mengangguk dan membawa Kagami yang masih tidak sadarkan diri, menggotongnya di bahu, lalu naik ke dek. Disana kapten kapal berdiri di dekat sebuah kapal darurat kecil. Kuroko mempercepat langkahnya, dan kapten tersebut segera menurunkan kapal begitu mereka berempat naik. Kuroko memeluk kepala Kagami erat, memeganginya agar tidak jatuh terhempas ombak.

Saat kapal hendak diturunkan, ombak menerjang sekali lagi, cukup keras, kapten kapal jatuh ke laut sementara awak tadi terbentur dan tewas. Kuroko menggeram, lalu mengambil pisau dan memotong tali yang menahan kapal kecil mereka. Kapal tersebutpun jatuh ke laut dengan sentakan keras, cukup keras untuk membuat Kagami bangun. "Kuroko, ini..," ujarnya bingung. "mohon maaf, Taiga-sama, berpeganglah kuat-kuat," ujar Kuroko yang melepaskan jubah dan memberikannya pada Kagami sementara dia berkutat dengan palka. Kagami ikut membantu Kuroko melepaskan simpul-simpulnya dan menarik kainnya. Setelah berhasil, mereka berdua meringkuk di bagian kapal yang terlindungi.

Beberapa menit.

Kagami mulai mengantuk lagi, Kuroko hendak menegurnya saat ombak besar menghantam kapal kecil mereka dan menghempaskan Kuroko serta Kagami. Kuroko memeluk kepala Kagami dan menundukkan kepala saat kapal mereka kembali terhempas kencang.

_Ini gawat, kapal ini tidak akan tahan lebih lama_, batin Kuroko panik. Benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian air menggenangi sampai setengah bagian kapal. Satu ombak lagi dan dua penumpang kapal tersebut terlempar ke laut. "Ugh, Kuroko!" seru Kagami panik. "Taiga-sama!" seru Kuroko yang berusaha mencari sosok majikannya yang berambut merah, tapi percuma saja, ombak terus menjauhkannya dari Kagami. Pandangan Kuroko menggelap, nafasnya sesak. Kesadarannya makin jauh, rasanya nyaman sekali saat dia menutup mata.

9 tahun yang lalu

_"Hei Kuroko!" seru Kagami sambil berlari, "Kagami-kun, jangan lari-lari," tegur Kuroko saat Kagami tersandung dan jatuh. Sesaat Kuroko menghampirinya, mengira dia akan menangis. Tapi Kagami malah nyengir sambil mengacungkan jempol, walaupun jelas terlihat air matanya menggenang. "aku tidak apa-apa, kok!" ujar Kagami. Kuroko tersenyum dan menggandeng Kagami."ayo kita obati luka di lututmu itu," ajak Kuroko. Kagami nyengir lagi dan berkata, "aku sayang Kuroko!"_

.

.

_Taiga-sama.._

_Maaf.._

_Saya tidak bisa melindungi anda._

_Maaf._

_Kagami-kun._

_Maafkan aku._

_Kumohon.._

_Jangan pergi.._

.

.

3 tahun yang lalu

_"kau mau jadi prajurit, Kuroko?" Tanya Kagami. Kuroko mengangguk, Kagami malah merengut. "kenapa, Kagami-kun?" Tanya Kuroko. "nanti kau tidak akan memanggilku Kagami-kun lagi, kan?" protes Kagami. "kalau kau mau, akan kulakukan," jawab Kuroko. Kagami merengut, "tentu saja aku mau," jawabnya. Kuroko tersenyum "hanya saat kita berdua, oke?" Kagami tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Janji?" Kuroko mengacungkan kelingkingnya, "ingatkan aku kalau lupa, ya," Kagami nyengir dan menautkan kelingking Kuroko dengan jarinya sendiri. "tentu saja! Aku sayang Kuroko!"_

.

.

_Kagami-kun..!_

_Kagami-kun!_

_Kau dimana?!_

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: Meet the Teikous

* * *

**Chap 2! Sora menanti season 2nya Kurobas..! Minggu depan Sora UTS, doakan ya. (^v^)/ Dan buat Calico Neko, makasih sarannya. Udah Sora benerin tuh :3**

* * *

"Kagami-kun!" Kuroko tersentak bangun dari mimpinya tersebut. Saat berusaha bergerak, dia merasa tangannya terantai di punggung. "Ini?" gumam Kuroko, butuh sejenak baginya untuk menyadari apa yang sudah terjadi, "Taiga-sama..!" bisik Kuroko ngeri, mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi pada Kagami.

_Benar, kami terpisah saat badai, aku tenggelam saat hendak mencarinya, _batin Kuroko.

Dilihatnya sekeliling, dia ada di semacam… ruang bawah tanah? Di sekelilingnya banyak tong dan karung, sementara di sisi lain ruangan ada tangga menuju keatas. Kuroko hendak berdiri, tapi dia menyadari tangannya dirantai ke tiang di belakangnya. _Kurasa aku hanya bisa menunggu ada yang datang_, batin Kuroko sambil menghela napas, "Taiga-sama…,"

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit, pintu ruangan terbuka dan terdengar seseorang menuruni tangga, cahaya dari luar membuat Kuroko sulit menangkap sosok orang yang turun kesana. Ada 3 orang, yang satu lebih pendek dari kedua orang di belakangnya. Salah satu memerintahkan pemuda di belakangnya untuk menutup pintu, saat itu barulah Kuroko bisa menangkap sosok pemuda berambut merah yang berdiri di depannya, mengenakan syal dan jubah hitam. "Taiga-sama?" bisik Kuroko kaget melihat rambut merah pemuda tersebut.

Dua orang di belakangnya, satu berambut biru tua dengan kulit coklat dan satu lagi pemuda pirang. _Mereka yang menyerang istana!_ Pikir Kuroko, tersadar. Dia menelan ludah saat pemuda berambut merah tersebut melonggarkan syalnya, lalu tersenyum pada Kuroko. Tersenyum? Tidak, dia menyeringai sinis. "Kuharap kau tidak berbuat aneh disini, eh, siapa namamu?" Tanya pemuda itu yang sekarang berjongkok di depannya, pemuda itu hanya sedikit lebih tinggi dari Kuroko.

"Kuroko.. Tetsuya," jawab Kuroko pelan. Pemuda itu tersentak pelan, lalu menggumamkan sesuatu, yang tidak bisa Kuroko dengar. Lalu pemuda berambut merah itu menyeringai lagi, "Langsung saja, Kuroko Tetsuya," ujarnya, "Jadilah bawahanku,"

Kuroko terdiam. Pemuda ini menyerang istananya, secara tidak langsung mencelakakan majikannya. Lalu mengikatnya di bawah tanah, dan sekarang dia menyuruh Kuroko menjadi bawahannya? Kurang ajar juga ada batasnya. "Dan kuharap kau berhenti menghinaku dalam hati," tegur pemuda itu. Kuroko tersentak, lalu menunduk, "Kalau aku menolak?" tantangnya.

"Susullah rajamu ke neraka," ujar pemuda itu lalu menarik rambut Kuroko dan mengangkat wajahnya. "Kau mengerti?" lanjutnya, "Ini bukan pertanyaan. Ini perintah,"

Kuroko menelan ludah, untuk apa dia mengikuti pemuda ini? Kuroko memejamkan mata dan menjawab tegas, "Aku punya majikan, dan aku tidak mau mengabdi pada perampok seperti kalian,"

_Dia bahkan sudah membunuh Yang Mulia!_ Pikir Kuroko geram.

Pemuda berkulit coklat di belakang berkata, "Boleh kan dia kuhajar, Akashi?" pemuda berambut merah yang dipanggilnya Akashi tadi tersenyum sinis, "Tahan dirimu, Daiki," jawabnya, yang terdengar seperti ancaman. "Jadi, Kuroko Tetsuya, seperti yang kau dengar, Daiki maupun aku tidak mau menunggu lebih lama," lanjut Akashi.

Otak Kuroko mulai berpikir kembali, jika dia mengikuti pemuda ini, yang sudah menyerang istana keluarga Kagami, mungkin dia bisa menemukan Kagami. _Jika dia menyerang kami bukan tanpa alasan, aku bisa memanfaatkannya_.

Akashi tersenyum tipis tanpa Kuroko sadari, _kau tidak bisa memanfaatkanku. Tidak akan ada yang bisa, bodoh._

Kuroko memejamkan mata dan mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah," jawabnya dengan nada pasrah. Akashi melambaikan tangan, "Lepaskan dia, Ryouta," pemuda pirang di sebelahnya berjongkok dan melepaskan borgol Kuroko. "Namaku Akashi Seijuurou. Pemimpin Teikou. Selamat datang, Tetsuya," ujar pemuda bernama Akashi tadi sambil melepaskan jubahnya dan menyampirkannya di bahu, lalu berbalik ke pintu, diikuti pemuda berkulit hitam tadi.

Sementara Kuroko berusaha bangun, pemuda pirang tadi membantunya berdiri, "Aku Kise Ryouta," ujarnya sambil setengah membopong Kuroko, "Karena kakimu cedera, Akashicchi menyuruhku mengobatimu," ujarnya lagi. Kuroko mengangguk dan membiarkan pemuda bernama Kise itu menggendongnya di punggung. Sampai diatas, Kuroko harus menyipitkan mata Karena cahayanya, setelah dua detik barulah dia sadar kalau mereka ada di kapal.

Kapal ini besar dengan sekitar 15 orang berkeliaran di dek, di layar mereka yang berwarna biru muda ada sebuah lambang yang Kuroko kenali sebagai lambang kelompok perompak. Teikou. Kuroko tergelak kecil, sial, rupanya dia bukan hanya menyerahkan diri pada perampok, tapi perompak. Kuroko tergelak lagi, benar-benar menganggap itu lucu sekaligus ironis. "Kurokocchi kenapa?" Tanya Kise.

Kuroko menggeleng, masih tertawa, "Tidak apa-apa.., aku baru sadar kalau Teikou yang dimaksud Akashi-kun ternyata Teikou yang _itu_," jawabnya. Kise tersenyum dan berjalan ke sebuah ruangan, banyak orang menyapanya saat berjalan.

"Kise-kun! Siapa itu?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut merah muda, Kise menoleh dan menjawab, "Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashicchi memungutnya semalam, kau tidak tahu?" gadis itu memperhatikan wajah Kuroko, "Hoo.., namaku Momoi Satsuki! Aku satu-satunya wanita di kapal ini, hehe..," ujarnya riang. Kuroko tersenyum.

"Hai, Momoi-san," ujar Kuroko. Kise kembali berjalan, "Maaf, Momoicchi, tapi aku harus membawa Kurokocchi ke kamar!" ujar Kise lalu pergi. Kuroko tertegun, _siapa yang menduga hidup sebagai perompak bisa seriang ini?_ Pikirnya.

Kise membawa Kuroko ke sebuah kamar dan mendudukkannya di ranjang, "Ini kamarku, aku sekamar dengan Aominecchi dan Kasamatsu," jelas Kise yang sedang mengobrak-abrik isi laci. Lalu tersenyum saat dia akhirnya menemukan perban dan sebotol ramuan. Kuroko membiarkan Kise melepaskan sepatunya dan mengoleskan ramuan tersebut ke perban, yang dia gunakan untuk menutupi luka di betis Kuroko. "Obatnya buatan Midorimacchi, pasti kau segera sembuh, mau lihat-lihat seisi kapal?" tawar Kise setelah membereskan lacinya kembali. Kuroko mengangguk, "Kalau tidak merepotkan,"

Kise tersenyum dan mengangkat Kuroko lagi, membuat Kuroko terkejut, "Kise-kun.., aku bisa jalan sendiri, kok," protes Kuroko. Kise menggeleng, "Untuk sementara waktu, biar aku yang menggendongmu, agar lukamu cepat sembuh," ujar Kise. Kuroko menghela napas dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kise lagi. "Lagipula..," tambah Kise, "Kalau begini, aku bisa bolos bersih-bersih kapal," Kuroko tersenyum canggung. Kise hendak membawanya ke dek lagi saat seseorang menegurnya, "Sedang apa kau, Ryouta? Kenapa bolos bersih-bersih?" ujar orang tersebut.

Kise tersenyum takut, "Eh, Akashicchi, aku mau mengajak Kurokocchi melihat kapal ini.., jadi..," jelasnya. Akashi berjalan mendekati Kise, "Biar aku yang mengantarnya, pergilah ke dek," perintah Akashi. Kise langsung menurunkan Kuroko, yang malah terjatuh kearah Akashi. Untung Akashi sempat memegangi tubuh Kuroko sebelum terjatuh. Sementara Kise sudah lari ke dek.

"Ayo, Tetsuya," ujar Akashi sambil mengangkat tubuh kurus Kuroko dan menggendongnya dengan _bridal style_.

"Aku akan memanggilmu Tetsuya, jadi panggil saja aku sesukamu," ujar Akashi sambil berjalan menyusuri lorong. Kuroko terdiam, dari semua orang di kapal ini, dia paling tidak mau ditinggal berdua saja dengan _Akashi_. Dia selalu bisa menebak tingkah orang lain, dan dia punya aura serta karisma sebagai seorang pemimpin, sehingga sulit untuk menentangnya. _Dia pemimpin yang baik_, Kuroko mengakui dalam hati. Akashi membawanya ke sebuah ruangan dengan sebuah ranjang di pojoknya, dan meja lebar di sisi lainnya.

"Karena kau baru datang, dan tidak ada kamar kosong, kau akan tidur disini, denganku." Jelas Akashi, yang mendudukkan Kuroko di ranjang—lagi—sementara dia mengambil sesuatu dari lemari.

Akashi melemparkan sebuah kemeja putih pada Kuroko. "Kemejamu robek, ganti baju, lalu kita ke dek," jelas Akashi melihat pandangan bingung Kuroko. "Awas saja kalau makhluk-makhluk diatas belum mulai bersih-bersih," gumam Akashi sambil meletakkan syalnya di meja. Setelah Kuroko menanggalkan kemejanya, Akashi berjalan mendekat kearahnya, makin dekat hingga Kuroko merinding dibuatnya. "Akashi-kun..?" Tanya Kuroko pelan, Akashi diam saja dan mengangkat lengan Kuroko, menahannya dalam posisi itu. "Lenganmu memar," ujar Akashi lalu menurunkan lengan Kuroko, yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan helaan napas leganya.

Setelah Kuroko memakai kemeja barunya, Akashi kembali mengangkatnya dan membawanya ke dek. Disana mereka malah disambut oleh Kise yang sedang kabur dari pemuda berkulit gelap yang melempari Kise dengan barang disekitarnya. Salah satunya, kain lap basah, salah sasaran dan mengenai Akashi serta Kuroko.

Semua hening.

Kise masih lari-lari kesana kemari, tapi dibekap pemuda berkulit gelap tadi.

Akashi menurunkan Kuroko pelan-pelan dan mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celana. Dia melemparkan benda itu ke kaki Kise. Sebuah gunting berwarna perak menancap di lantai kapal. "Ryouta, Daiki," ujar Akashi, kedua orang yang dipanggilnya langsung menjawab, "Ya!" Akashi mengangkat satu jarinya, "Kalian berdua bersihkan gudang." Perintahnya. Kise memprotes, "Gudang? Tidak ah, aku-" kata-katanya terpotong lemparan gunting Akashi lagi. Yang kali ini menggores pipinya. "Baik, Akashicchi!" ujarnya panik, lalu berlari bersama pemuda kulit coklat itu ke bawah kapal tempat Kuroko tadinya ditahan. "Mereka selalu membuat masalah," gumam Akashi, lalu Momoi memanggilnya, "Aniki..!" serunya.

Akashi memberikan tatapan jangan-sebut-kata-itu-di-depanku dan Momoi terdiam, "Habis kau tidak merespon! Aku memanggil 'Akashi' daritadi tau!" protesnya. Akashi tersenyum mengancam.

"Baiklah..," jawab Momoi sambil merengut, Akashi membalas, "Aku sama sekali tidak ingin ada yang memanggilku sebagai kakak mereka," ujarnya dingin. Ekspresi Momoi berubah sedih, "Aku tahu.., sudahlah. Daripada itu, ada masalah," lanjutnya. Akashi mengernyit, "Ada apa _lagi_?"

Momoi menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Yah.., karena pertengkaran tadi sepertinya Sakurai terluka," jelasnya takut. Akashi menyeringai, "Dua makhluk sialan itu.., mana Sakurai?" Tanya Akashi dan mengangkat Kuroko lagi. "Anu, Akashi-kun..," gumam Kuroko, Akashi memotong, "Kau. Ikut. Denganku." Ujarnya tegas. Kuroko mengangguk.

Akashi berjalan kearah seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang memegangi lengan kemejanya yang memerah karena darahnya sendiri, pemuda itu menyadari kedatangan Akashi dan langsung berseru, "Akashi-san? Maaf! Maaf!" Kuroko termangu, untuk apa dia minta maaf? Akashi tidak bereaksi pada kata-kata pemuda bernama Sakurai itu, yah, kecuali aura jengkel yang memancar darinya. "Jangan minta maaf, Sakurai, coba kulihat kau kenapa," ujarnya pelan.

Sakurai menyerukan 'maaf' dua kali lagi sebelum mengangkat lengan dan menunjukkannya pada Akashi. "Maaf! Aku terdorong Aomine dan jatuh! Maaf!" seru Sakurai lagi. Akashi menghela napas dan berkata, "Oi, Satsuki, bawa dia ke tempat Shintaro, dia ada di kamar," Momoi menghampiri Sakurai dan menggandengnya kebawah. Sementara Akashi membawanya ke tangga lain yang juga menuju ke bawah. Kuroko tahu tempat ini, bagaimana tidak? Baru berapa menit yang lalu dia masih disana? Akashi mendudukkan Kuroko di tangga sementara dia turun lebih jauh. Hanya untuk mendapati gudang berantakan dan sosok pemuda berkulit coklat yang hendak memukul Kise.

Mereka berdua terdiam saat melihat Akashi. "Anu.., Akashicchi.., kami..," Kise berusaha menjelaskan. _Hanya_ berusaha, karena kata-katanya terpotong.

"Kalian berdua akan menghabiskan malam di dek, kecuali kalian mulai bersih-bersih dan berhenti bertengkar _sekarang_," ancam Akashi dan kedua pemuda tersebut terdiam. "Bagus," ujar Akashi dan dia kembali membawa Kuroko keluar. "Aku hanya ingin menegur dua orang tadi kok," jelas Akashi. Kuroko diam, bibirnya bergerak mengatakan 'hah?' tanpa suara. Akashi hanya tersenyum dan mulai mengenalkan Kuroko pada anggota Teikou. Pemuda berkulit coklat yang bertengkar dengan Kise, Aomine Daiki. Pemuda berambut hijau yang sering sekali naik ke sarang gagak, Midorima Shintarou, bersama temannya, Takao Kazunari. Lanjut lagi ke dapur, tempat seorang pemuda tinggi berambut ungu tengah _menyantap _makanan, bukan memasak. Pemuda bernama Murasakibara Atsushi itu dihadiahi omelan oleh Akashi karena memakan persediaan mereka.

Masih banyak lagi anggota lainnya yang tidak semua bisa Kuroko ingat. "Lama-lama kau juga akan ingat sendiri," ujar Akashi. Dan semua anggota Teikou menyambutnya, walaupun dia berasal dari keluarga Kagami. Yang entah kenapa sepertinya Teikou sangat membenci keluarga tersebut, terutama Akashi. Dan, Kuroko sadar, mereka menerimanya karena dia Kuroko Tetsuya, anggota mereka, teman mereka, rekan mereka. Bagi Teikou, Kuroko bukanlah pengawal pribadi pangeran keluarga Kagami. Kuroko adalah Kuroko. Dan tidak ada yang berniat mengungkit masa lalu. Kuroko _nyaris_ merasa senang disini.

* * *

Hari sudah mulai siang saat Akashi akhirnya mengizinkan anggota Teikou lainnya beristirahat. Kuroko duduk di tangga yang menuju ke dek kemudi sementara Akashi berbicara dengan Momoi. Setelah beberapa saat Momoi mengangguk dan pergi ke gudang, lalu Akashi menoleh kearah Kuroko, "Kau mau makan, Tetsuya?" tawarnya. Kuroko mengangguk kecil, dia akui kalau perutnya memang sudah lapar. Akashi menghela napas pelan dan membawa Kuroko ke kamarnya. Kamarnya _dan_ Akashi. Sampai sana, dia mendudukkan Kuroko di ranjang, seperti sebelumnya, "Nanti Atsushi kesini, tidur saja Tetsuya," ujar Akashi lalu duduk di meja dan mengeluarkan setumpuk kertas dari rak. Kuroko memperhatikan tanpa bicara sementara Akashi menulis sesuatu di mejanya.

Setelah beberapa lama benar saja, Murasakibara masuk membawakan roti dan dua mangkuk _stew_. "Aka-chin..," panggilnya dengan suara tidak jelas karena mengunyah sesuatu, Akashi menengok dan tersenyum sementara Murasakibara masuk dan meletakkan makanan di meja Akashi. "He.., Aka-chin masih suka menulis sesuatu..," ujar Murasakibara dengan polosnya. Akashi mengangguk, "Jangan makan sambil bicara, Atsushi. Kau boleh pergi," ujarnya lalu mengambil salah satu mangkuk dan kedua rotinya. Murasakibara keluar pintu, menggumamkan sesuatu ditengah kunyahannya.

Akashi menghela napas saat Murasakibara keluar dan memberikan makanan di tangannya ke Kuroko. "Akashi-kun tidak mau rotinya?" Tanya Kuroko, Akashi menggeleng, "Ini saja cukup," jawabnya lalu menyendokkan _stew_ Murasakibara ke mulut. Kuroko menhela napas dan menyantap makan siangnya.

* * *

Kuroko meletakkan mangkuk yang sudah kosong di pangkuannya. Sementara Akashi masih menulis sambil sesekali menyendokkan makanan. Kuroko berusaha berdiri dan berjalan ke meja Akashi. "Kenapa, Tetsuya? Harusnya kau tetap di ranjang," ujar Akashi sambil menyingkirkan kertas yang ditulisinya dan membawa Kuroko ke ranjang. "Sudah mulai sore, tidurlah, Tetsuya," ujar Akashi sambil menghamparkan sehelai selimut ke tubuh Kuroko sementara dia menumpuk mangkuk dan meletakkannya di luar pintu.

Terdengar diluar pintu suara kacau Murasakibara, "Aka-chin hanya makan sedikit.., jangan begitu, nanti Aka-chin sakit," tegur Murasakibara. Akashi menjawab, suaranya hanya sayup-sayup didengar Kuroko, "Aku akan baik-baik saja, Atsushi," lalu terdengar mereka berdua melangkah menjauh. Kalau Akashi meninggalkannya sendiri, itu berarti dia betul-betul memerintahkannya untuk tidur. Dan Kuroko lelah karena semua kejadian hari ini, maka dia tidur. "Taiga-sama..," gumam Kuroko setengah tidur.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Stranded

**Buwah…! Sora kembali! Uwooh..! UTS selesai! Chap sebelumnya pendek ya? pendek gak sih? Tau ah. /nak/ para fujo. Mungkin kalian kecewa melihat tulisan 'agak AkaKuro' tapi gak ada apa-apa. Sabar ya.. ****_SUATU HARI_****. Suatu hari bakal ada kok. /woi**

Kagami terbangun di tempat yang tidak dikenalinya. Semacam.., tenda. Tunggu, kenapa tenda? Kagami bangun dan mengelus kepalanya, lalu melongok keluar tenda tersebut. Diluar ada banyak lagi tenda yang sama dengannya, dan banyak orang lalu lalang. Lalu seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek menengok kearahnya, "Ah!" serunya.

Kagami mengernyit saat gadis itu mengumpulkan orang-orang disekitar. Mereka mengerumuni Kagami dan mengerubunginya dengan berbagai komentar dan pertanyaan. Lalu seorang pemuda berambut hitam memotong, "Hei, kalau berisik nanti dia bingung.., tenang dulu ya.." ujarnya lembut tapi tegas (?). "Aku Himuro Tatsuya, siapa namamu?" ujar pemuda bernama Himuro itu sambil berjongkok di depan Kagami.

Hening.

.

.

.

Hening lagi.

.

.

.

Masih hening!

.

Kagami garuk-garuk kepala, "Maaf?" tanyanya, yang sontak membuat orang-orang disana ber_facepalm_ dan _sweatdrop_. Himuro, yang udah ikut _sweatdrop_, tersenyum pasrah dan bertanya lagi, siapa tau yang di hadapannya ini anak rada-rada kelainan [Kagami: brengsek! Apa maksud lo, hah!]

(heh maaf, Sora jadi ngehina Kagami deh, :3 balik ke fic yok)

Himuro bertanya kembali, "iya, namamu?" Kagami terdiam…, lalu memiringkan kepala lagi.

"Eh?" tanyanya balik.

.

Hening lagi.

.

.

Lagi.

.

.

Lagi…

Terlihat gadis berambut coklat tadi mulai kehabisan kesabaran dengan _scene_ hening yang diulang-ulang terus, tapi untungnya dihentikan oleh seorang pemuda berkacamata. Himuro menghela napas dan melirik cincin yang dikalungkan Kagami. "ya sudahlah… Kalung itu, boleh kulihat?" Tanya Himuro lembut. Kagami mengangguk dan melepas kalungnya. Himuro melihat cincin yang menjadi liontin kalung tersebut, di bagian dalamnya ada tulisan, "Taiga" gumam Himuro.

Kagami mengernyit, "Hah?"

Himuro tersenyum, "Namamu Taiga, ya?" ujarnya. Kagami tersenyum sedih dan mengangkat bahu, lalu bertanya, "Ini dimana?"

Himuro menjawab lembut, "Sebuah pulau kecil tempat kami tinggal," gadis berambut coklat tadi kembali menerobos setelah mengalahkan pemuda berkacamata yang malang (?)

"Ini Seirin!" serunya, lalu berpaling ke Himuro, "Jangan bilang pulau kecil dong! Nanti dikiranya pulau ini tanpa nama!" omelnya pada Himuro yang dengan santainya menjawab,

"Loh? Ini kan aslinya memang pulau tanpa nama, tidak diakui kerajaan pula," jawaban yang membuat gadis tersebut jengkel.

Kedutan muncul di dahi gadis tersebut, "Salah siapa Seirin tidak diakui hah?" omelnya lagi.

Kali ini Himuro mengangkat sebelah tangan dan tersenyum, "Haha.., bukan salahku ya," jawabnya santai, yang membuatnya dihadiahi tendangan di dagu oleh gadis itu. Kagami menatap Himuro yang terhempas 2 meter dari tempatnya jongkok tadi. "Taiga!" panggil gadis itu,Kagami menoleh cepat.

"Iya?" tanyanya.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan berkata, "Selamat datang, di Seirin." Kagami terdiam, lalu mengangguk, gadis tadi mengenalkan diri, "Aku Aida Riko, yang disana, yang berkacamata Hyuuga Junpei." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk pemuda yang tadi menghalanginya mengamuk, kini sudah tepar di tanah. Lalu ada banyak lagi, Koganei Shinji, Izuki Shun, yang suka bicara aneh, Mitobe Rinnosuke, yang kebalikannya Izuki, tidak pernah bicara. Ada Furihata Kouki, Tsuchida, juga seorang pemuda aneh, Kiyoshi Teppei.

Pemuda bermulut kucing, Koganei, menghampiri Kagami, "Kau darimana?" tanyanya.

Kagami terdiam bingung, tapi segera menjawab saat melihat Aida mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendangnya, "Anu…, aku tidak tahu," jawab Kagami pelan.

Semua orang disana diam, Aida memegang dahi Kagami, "amnesia?" gumamnya

Kiyoshi tertawa dan berkata, "Kurasa kau akan tinggal disini sampai ingatanmu kembali, Taiga," Kagami tersenyum sedih dan mengangguk.

Izuki tiba-tiba mulai melawak, "Taiga mirip sekali dengan _tiger_! Rambutnya merah coklat, badannya besar.., umph," lawakan gak mutunya terpotong karena Hyuuga membekap mulutnya.

"Diam kau Izuki,"

Aida tersenyum lalu menarik kerumunan itu, beserta Himuro yang diseretnya, menjauh dari tenda Kagami, "Beristirahatlah, Taiga-kun," ujarnya sebelum pergi. Setelah cukup jauh, Aida melepaskan Himuro dan berhenti berjalan, lalu berbalik menghadap semua 'anak buah'nya. "Kurasa kalian tahu situasi, tapi biar kujelaskan lagi," ujarnya sambil melipat tangan di dada. Kiyoshi mengangkat tangan, dipotong oleh Aida, "Pertanyaannya nanti..!" Kiyoshi kembali menurunkan tangan.

"Karena sudah jelas Taiga amnesia, sebaiknya kita tidak membicarakan soal itu di depannya," jelas Aida memulai pembicaraan. Kiyoshi mengangkat tangan lagi, bersamaan dengan Koganei. Aida memotong seperti sebelumnya, "Kubilang nanti..!"

"Baiklah, jadi, daripada Taiga bingung dan malah stress karena masalah ingatannya, lebih baik kita biarkan saja, anggaplah dia sama seperti kita, karena mulai sekarang, itulah kenyataannya," ujar Aida. Kiyoshi mengangkat tangan, "Iya?" Tanya Aida.

"Anu…, apa benar dia amnesia?" Tanya Kiyoshi.

Dahi Aida berkedut lagi, lalu dia menyambar kerah Kiyoshi dan mengguncangnya dengan dahsyat, "Beri aku penjelasan lain kalau ada, bodoh..!" omel Aida pada Kiyoshi yang sudah tidak berdaya. Koganei mengangkat tangan, "Iya..!?" Tanya Aida.

"Ini bukan pertanyaan, sih,"

"Katakan saja!" tegas Aida.

"Tapi, nanti kau marah,"

"Katakan saja Koganei!"

"Mm…, anu..,"

"Jangan menggantung begitu!" protes Aida yang sudah mengangkat kipas kertas kebanggaannya.

"Baiklah! … Bisa ulangi penjelasannya?" Pinta Koganei.

Aida diam.

Beberapa saat kemudian kipas kertas melayang ke wajah Koganei. "Dasar!" Aida memukul Koganei lagi. "Bodoh!" Koganei mengerang. "Kenapa kau!" Aida mencengkram kerah kemeja Koganei. "Tidak mendengarkan!?" Aida membanting Koganei.

Semua penghuni Seirin terdiam melihat keempat rekan mereka (Himuro, Kiyoshi, Koganei, dan Hyuuga) terkapar tak berdaya. "Ada pertanyaan lagi!?" bentak Aida emosi. Semuanya menggeleng kuat-kuat, Aida mendengus, "Baiklah, bubar sana!" perintahnya. Dan semuanya bubar.

Setelah semua pergi, Aida menghampiri Himuro yang terkapar, "Oi, bangun!" ujarnya sambil menginjak punggung Himuro.

".., Bagaimana aku bisa bangun kalau diinjak begitu.." gumam Himuro.

Aida terdiam sebentar, lalu berjongkok di depan Himuro, "Kalung tadi..,"ujar Aida.

Himuro bangun dan mengangguk, "Ya, mungkin benar dia," jawab Himuro.

Aida menghela napas, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" ujarnya pada Himuro yang hendak berdiri.

Himuro mengangguk, lalu berkata, "Kita harus menjaga Taiga baik-baik,"

Sementara itu Kagami dengan polosnya tertidur di tendanya. Tanpa menyadari konflik yang akan segera terjadi.

* * *

Saat terbangun Kuroko sadar kalau posisi tidurnya bergeser. Jadi dia berbalik dan dilihatnya Akashi berbaring di sebelahnya. _God_. Akashi Seijuurou. Pemimpin Teikou. Orang yang _harusnya_ paling Kuroko benci. Kini menjadi teman sekamarnya. Tidur di sebelahnya. Di ranjang yang sama. Bantal yang sama. Di balik selimut yang sama. Dilema menyerang kepala Kuroko.

_Apa aku bangun saja? Nanti Akashi-kun bangun. Kalau dia bangun, apa yang akan terjadi ya? tapi kalau aku disini terus…,ah..!_ jerit (?) Kuroko frustasi dalam hati.

Belum sempat dia memutuskan, Akashi membalik tubuhnya, membuat Kuroko membatu di tempat. Baru setelah dia putuskan kalau Akashi hanya mengigaulah Kuroko berani menghembuskan napas lagi. Kuroko hendak bangkit saat tangan Akashi yang dingin menarik lengannya, "Maaf.., maaf…," gumam Akashi. Kuroko terdiam melihatnya, Akashi Seijuurou. Pemimpin Teikou. Bermimpi burukl. Bajunya basah karena keringat. Alisnya mengernyit. Mengigau minta maaf? ini… aneh. Karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kuroko kembali berbaring membelakangi Akashi, sementara Akashi masih memegangi lengan kemejanya.

Terdengar gumaman Akashi, "Tatsuya…, Taiga…, maaf," Kuroko tersentak,

_Taiga?_

Sebelum otak Kuroko selesai memproses kata tersebut, pintu kamar mereka diketuk, membuat Akashi tersentak bangun, keringat membasahi bajunya. Nafasnya memburu. "Akashi-kun…? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kuroko.

Bukannya menjawab, Akashi terdiam dan berdiri, "Pagi.., Tetsu," sapanya pelan. Kuroko terdiam. "Kurasa Atsushi sudah menyiapkan makanan, ayo," ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan pada Kuroko.

.

Kuroko berjalan di sebelah Akashi, "Sepertinya obat buatan Shintarou memang hebat," ujar Akashi sambil menunjuk kaki Kuroko.

Tersenyum tipis, Kuroko menjawab, "Yah.., kurasa."

Di dapur sudah terdengar suara rusuh yang selalu mewarnai Teikou. Akashi membuka pintu, membuat semua orang di dalam membatu. Aomine melepaskan kerah Kise. Murasakibara menelan makanannya. Midorima menjatuhkan boneka penguin di tangannya. Momoi terdiam di atas meja. Hanya suara minta maaf Sakurai yang terdengar. Akashi mengangkat guntingnya yang ada di kantung.

"Kalian masih mau ribut?" ancamnya, yang disambut gelengan keras dari seluruh Teikou. Tidak ada yang mau batal menyantap masakan nikmat Murasakibara dan keleparan sepanjang hari hanya demi meributkan tempat duduk di dapur.

Akashi mengangguk, "Bagus." Ujarnya lalu duduk di sebuah bangku sementara Murasakibara membawakan makanan yang sama dengan semalam.

"Hei, Aka-chin.." gumam Murasakibara.

"Iya?"

Murasakibara merengut, "Habiskan ya..," ujarnya.

Akashi mengangkat bahu lalu mengangguk pelan saat melihat wajah memelas Murasakibara. Kuroko duduk di sebelah Akashi, tapi diserbu oleh Kise "Kurokochhi…! Ohayou..!" serunya lalu memeluk Kuroko.

"Kise-kun, lepaskan aku," ujar Kuroko pelan.

Kise tidak bereaksi.

"Ryouta, lepaskan dia,"

Mendengar suara dingin dari makhluk tidak berperikemanusiaan penyuka gunting itu, Kise langsung melompat mundur dan melambai pada Kuroko sebelum kembali ke tempat duduknya di sebelah Aomine. Akashi terdiam dan menyobek roti di tangannya. Kuroko menunggu sampai Akashi memakannya, tapi saat Akashi tidak melakukan apapun, dia bertanya, "Akashi-kun, ada apa semalam?" Akashi tidak menjawab.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Tetsuya," ujarnya tajam. Kuroko terdiam dan menyendokkan makanan ke mulutnya.

.

Siang itu, hujan turun. Tidak terlalu deras, tapi tetap saja dingin. Akashi berdiri di dek kemudi, memberi perintah pada Teikou untuk memasukkan beberapa barang ke dalam, dan menutup tempat-tempat yang tidak seharusnya basah, membuka tong untuk menampung air. Kuroko juga ikut membantu mengangkut karung-karung ke gudang. Setelah semua selesai, Akashi membiarkan mereka masuk ke kabin sementara dia pergi ke gudang. "Pergilah ke kamar, Tetsuya," perintahnya, maka Kuroko pergi ke kamar.

.

Akashi berdiri di tengah gudang yang gelap, sebatang lilin ditaruhnya di tangga. "Apa ada yang kurang, ya?" gumamnya saat menghitung jumlah karung disana, "Ah sudahlah, paling Atsushi membawanya ke dapur,"  
Akashi memutuskan, lalu mengambil lilin dan berbalik keluar. Hujan langsung saja memadamkan lilin tersebut, tapi Akashi tidak peduli, jadi dia duduk di dek kemudi, tidak peduli hujan mengguyurnya. Akashi ingin sendiri. Sendirian saja. Tanpa Aomine. Tanpa Murasakibara. Tanpa Kise, Midorima, Momoi, atau bahkan Kuroko.

Akashi POV

Ryouta berisik, kenapa dia tidak juga berhenti mengganggu orang? Ah.., aku capek juga mengurusi mereka semua. Sementara kalau tidak diurus mereka akan tewas semua dalam seminggu. Kedatangan Tetsuya sama sekali tidak membuat segalanya lebih baik. Tapi juga tidak memperburuk suasana, sementara ini kubiarkan saja Tetsuya. Daripada mencemaskan Tetsuya…, toh dia tidak akan bisa membuat banyak keributan bahkan jika dia benar-benar memberontak. Daiki juga makin sering membuat masalah. Aku bosan menghadapi ini terus. Kenapa pula aku jadi terjebak diantara para gelandangan ini? Kenapa aku melakukan ini? Aku harusnya tidak ada disini. Aku harus mencari mereka. Kalau tidak.. bisa-bisa..

Akashi POV end

"Akashi-kun, hujannya tambah deras lo," suara datar itu menyadarkan Akashi dari lamunannya. Kuroko berdiri di dek bawah, basah kehujanan demi menghampiri Akashi yang tidak kunjung kembali ke kamar.

"Tetsuya, kenapa kau keluar?" Tanya Akashi sambil berjalan turun ke dek bawah.

Kuroko mengikuti langkah Akashi ke kabin, "Karena Akashi-kun tidak juga kembali ke kamar," jawab Kuroko cemas.

Akashi menghela napas, "Ayo kembali, nanti kau sakit," ujarnya lalu mempercepat langkah ke kamar. Kuroko mengikuti di sampingnya.

Pintu kamar berderit terbuka saat Akashi mendorongnya, Kuroko mengikuti di belakang. "Kau mau ganti baju, Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi seraya membuka lemarinya.

Kuroko mengangguk, "Kalau.., tidak merepotkan," jawabnya pelan.

Akashi tergelak kecil dan berkata, "Selagi aku tidak perlu menggantikan bajumu," otak ehem_innocent_ehem Akashi tidak menyadari kenapa wajah Kuroko memerah mendengar kata-katanya. Akashi melemparkan tunik pada Kuroko dan melepaskan miliknya sendiri selagi mengambil yang baru.

Kuroko, dengan wajahnya yang masih merah, segera mengganti pakaiannya yang basah. Sementara Akashi, kebingungan mencari bajunya, "Sial," makinya saat tidak menemukan yang dia cari. Akashi membalik badan kearah pintu, tempat Kuroko yang masih _blushing_ berdiri. Akashi berjalan kearah Kuroko, makin dekat, sampai membuat jantung Kuroko berdebar. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang laki-laki, tidak, lupakan, seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang bertelanjang dada, hanya memakai celana panjang, sekarang berdiri tepat di depannya.

Kuroko berusaha mengendalikan suaranya dan memperbaiki pokerfacenya sebelum bertanya, "Akashi-kun?"

Akashi menatap Kuroko lama sekali sebelum balik bertanya, "Hei, Tetsuya,"

Kuroko tersentak menjawab, "Ya?" suaranya lebih tajam dari yang dia inginkan.

Akashi tidak memikirkannya, "Perasaanku saja atau wajahmu merah? Kubilang kan jangan keluar kamar," ujar Akashi.

Mulut Kuroko membentuk kata 'eh?' sebelum Akashi berkata, "Aku mau mencari pakaian, kau mau kucarikan obat?" tawarnya sambil membuka pintu.

Kuroko menggeleng, "Tidak usah," tolaknya. Akashi mengangkat bahu dan pergi. _Jangan harap bisa memanfaatkanku, Tetsuya, pada akhirnya, aku juga yang akan mengendalikanmu_.

Kuroko POV

Kenapa aku bicara pada Akashi-kun dengan nada cemas? Apa aku mencemaskan Akashi-kun? Tidak mungkin. Tuanku hanya Taiga-sama. Itu pasti hanya refleks saja. Akashi-kun, waktu itu dia menyebut Taiga-sama, aku yakin! Pasti dia tahu sesuatu soal Taiga-sama! Aku harus mencari tahu soal ini lebih dalam. Dan ya ampun. Sebodoh apa pemimpin Teikou? Kudengar dia bisa membaca pikiran dan tindakan orang. Apa dia tidak sadar aku ini hanya pengkhianat? Kenapa dia mencemaskanku? Kenapa dia baik padaku? Kenapa Akashi-kun rela keluar kamar ditengah hujan tanpa pakaian karena aku memakai bajunya? Kenapa dia tidak bersikap egois di depanku? Kenapa dia selalu bersikap protektif padaku? Kenapa gunting kesayangannya itu tidak pernah melayang padaku walaupun aku hanya merepotkannya? Walaupun aku tidak pernah membantunya?

Kenapa Akashi-kun menganggapku anggotanya? Kenapa aku berdebar saat Akashi-kun mendekatiku? Kenapa aku senang saat dia mencemaskanku? Kenapa aku bahkan tidak mengerti diri sendiri? Kenapa aku senang? Senang? Kenapa aku senang saat Taiga-sama tidak ada? Kenapa?!

Kuroko POV end

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4; I Only Hope That Happiness Would Last Forever

**Sora balik lagi, kalo chapnya kepanjangan/kependekan bilang ya, Sora gak bisa nilai beginian masalahnya. Kalo kepanjangan kan bisa dipendekin. Biar gak dikit-dikit bikin baru. (pemalas kau nak) btw, chap ini awalnya gaje abis, mungkin ada yang bingung, Sora juga bingung. Tapi gak kepikiran cara lain buat menggambarkan situasinya… -..- judulnya juga kepanjangan kali ya?**

Dua minggu.

_Ohayou, Akashi-kun.._

Dua minggu Kuroko tidur di sebelah Akashi.

_Kurokocchi..!_

Dua minggu dia menerima pelukan Kise tiap harinya.

_Kalian masih mau berisik ya.._

Dua minggu dia melihat gunting keperakan melayang kesana sini.

_Kuro-chin tidak lapar?_

Dua minggu dia mendengar kunyahan makanan Murasakibara.

_Tetsu! Coba lihat apa yang dikenakan Midorima!_

Dua minggu dia tertawa bersama Aomine.

_Tetsu-kun…! Ayo makan..!_

Dua minggu Kuroko menjadi anggota Teikou.

Dua minggu yang membuatnya lupa akan tujuan awalnya.

Walaupun begitu.., dua minggu paling menyenangkan dalam hidup Kuroko. Dua minggu yang membuat Kuroko belajar untuk tersenyum tulus.

Tapi, kebahagiaan tidak ada selamanya, kan?

* * *

Dua hari kemudian, mereka sempat merapat di sebuah kota untuk membeli perbekalan. Tentunya juga berjalan-jalan disana. Walaupun dengan susah payah karena Teikou dicari penegak hukum. Kuroko dan Akashi pergi berdua ke sebuah pasar di kota. Tadinya mereka bertiga, tapi Aomine pergi menghampiri gadis-gadis di taman kota. "Dasar Daiki mesum," gumam Akashi saat Aomine meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sialnya, bahkan tudung dan jubah yang menutupi rambut dan wajah Akashi tidak bisa menyembunyikan identitasnya dari penegak hukum yang berpapasan dengan mereka. Akashi berlari dan menarik Kuroko melewati kerumunan. Sial lagi, mereka dicegat di pelabuhan. Prajurit di belakang. Laut di samping kanan dan kiri. Kapal mereka di depan. Tapi disana berjajar prajurit pemanah. Untuk pertama kalinya, Kuroko merasa tangan Akashi gemetar. Akashi gemetar, maka Kuroko mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Yang bernamaAkashi Seijuurou harap mendekat kemari!" seru salah seorang prajurit di belakang mereka.

Suara itu bagai pengumuman kiamat di telinga Kuroko. Akashi sendiri terdiam, begitu pula Kuroko. Di satu sisi, Akashi ingin kabur. Di sisi lain, dia tahu kalaupun dia kabur, anggota Teikou lainnya akan tertangkap. Dan dia tahu, tidak ada seorangpun di Teikou, termasuk dirinya, yang ingin dia tertangkap. Sepertinya kali ini keegoisan Akashi menang. Maka dia mengangkat wajahnya dan berkata tegas, "Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

Kuroko tersentak, Akashi tidak lagi gemetar. Tangan Akashi terasa seperti biasanya. Kokoh, kuat, tapi lembut dan selalu melindungi. Kuroko tertegun karena dia sadar Akashi sudah memutuskan. Dan Kuroko makin terkejut saat Akashi kembali berkata, "Kalian ingin aku menyerah, hah?"

"Mendekatlah kemari."

"Tidak ada yang bisa memerintahku."

"Sadari situasimu, Akashi Seijuurou."

"Turunkan pasukanmu dari kapalku."

"Apa kau tidak—"

"Kubilang turunkan!"

Prajurit itu terdiam, ekspresinya datar, lalu melambaikan tangan dan para pemanah turun dari kapal. Tapi bukan hanya pemanah yang turun. Di tengah mereka nampak seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang sangat mereka kenali.

"Maaf, Akashi-san!"

Sakurai.

Rasa dingin merayapi punggung Kuroko. Akashi menggeram rendah, "Brengsek." Gumamnya.

"Jadi, Akashi Seijuurou?"

Akashi melepaskan tangan Kuroko dan berjalan menjauh, mengabaikan tatapan sedih Kuroko. "Lepaskan dia." Perintahnya tegas. Kuroko menunduk, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Kuroko yang dulu pasti langsung membekuk Akashi dan menyerahkannya. Kuroko yang dulu akan meninggalkan Akashi begitu saja. Kuroko yang dulu akan pergi dan meminta bantuan prajurit itu untuk mencari Kagami. Tapi, dia bukan Kuroko yang dulu.

Dia Kuroko yang sekarang. Yang sangat menghormati Akashi. Yang sangat menyayangi Akashi. Yang akan selalu melindungi teman-temannya. Maka Kuroko tidak meninggalkan Akashi. Dia tahu di balik barisan prajurit itu, Teikou menunggu. Mencari kesempatan untuk menolong pemimpin mereka. Keinginan Kuroko sama dengan mereka. Maka dia maju dan menarik tangan Akashi. "Jangan, Akashi-kun," ujarnya dengan segala nada memohon yang dia punya.

"Lepaskan aku Tetsuya" Akashi bahkan tidak menoleh.

"Tidak mau. Akashi-kun pasti tahu juga,"

Akashi terdiam

"Tidak ada yang ingin Akashi-kun menyerah!"

"Tidak ada yang ingin Ryou mati."

"Tunggu…, sebentar saja…" mohon Kuroko.

Entah bagaimana, segalanya hening. Sampai Akashi berseru, "Daiki!" dan dari balik barisan prajurit, terdengar suara pedang dicabut.

Diikuti erangan para prajurit, Aomine berlari melewati prajurit dan menghampiri kedua temannya itu. "Harusnya kalian tidak kutinggal," gumamnya. Kuroko tergelak kecil.

"Yang lain juga sudah datang, kalian aman, Akashi," lanjut Aomine. Kuroko menengok me sekitarnya. Kise juga sudah melewati para prajurit. Murasakibara…, prajurit seklaipun langsung kabur melihatnya. Sementara Midorima berdiri di tengah tumpukan prajurit yang terkapar di tanah.

_Teikou memang luar biasa. Pantas Yang Mulia saja segan pada mereka_. Komentar Kuroko dalam hati

Beberapa saat kemudian Kise sudah menjatuhkan salah seorang prajurit. Sambil menempelkan pisau di dagu prajurit itu, dia berseru, "Lepaskan teman kami!"

Sesaat, semua hening.

Prajurit yang memimpin mengayunkan tangan.

Segalanya berubah bagi Akashi. Pandangannya berubah gelap. Akashi tidak melihat apa-apa. Yang berikutnya disadari Akashi adalah seruan Kuroko dan Aomine. Erangan Sakurai. Dan suara sesuatu jatuh ke tanah, diikuti bunyi kecipak.

Terlambat.

Sakurai jatuh. Darah menggenangi tanah di bawahnya.

Terlambat.

Mereka semua terlambat.

Kise tertegun dan menjatuhkan pisaunya. Aomine hanya menatapi mayat Sakurai. Kuroko terus menunduk, air mata mulai menuruni pipinya. Tapi di tengah kekacauan tersebut, Akashi tidka menangis, tidka kehilangan kendali. Dia malah membuka tudungnya, "Aku, Akashi Seijuurou, menantang siapapun yang ingin menangkapku," serunya sambil mengambil gunting, matanya yang keemasan menyala dalam kemarahannya.

"Tangkap dia!" seru si pemimpin, yang hendak mengayunkan tangan lagi saat gunting milik Akashi melesat menusuk jantungnya.

"Enyahlah, sampah,"

Perkataan Akashi barusan membuat semua yang ada disana terdiam, merinding. Terlebih lagi saat dia mengambil kembali guntingnya dan mulai mengayunkannya kesana-sini di tengah kumpulan prajurit.

"Akashicchi, hentikan..!"

Akashi tidak menjawab.

"Akashi-kun..!" seru Kuroko, berusaha menghentikan kegilaan Akashi.

"Pergi!" seru Akashi dan dia berbalik, menampar tangan Kuroko.

Belum menyerah, Kuroko memeluk Akashi. "Akashi-kun," ujarnya. Akashi tidak menjawab, tapi juga tidak mendorong Kuroko menjauh. Akashi terdiam, tapi Kuroko merasakan kalau pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu sedang berjuang menahan tangis di bahunya.

* * *

"Ohayou, Taiga," suara lembut Himuro membangunkan Kagami.

"Ng? Ohayou, Tatsuya.." balas Kagami malas. Himuro menepuk pundak pemuda yang tidur di sebelahnya itu.

"Ayo, nanti kita dimarahi Aida," ujar Himuro.

"Baiklah…"

Percakapan itu merupakan rutinitas pagi bagi Kagami dan Himuro.

Dan setelah itu, mereka berdua akan pergi sarapan bersama penduduk lainnya. Setelah itu biasanya mereka berdua akan menjelajah Seirin, dan baru pulang malamnya. Omelan Aida tiap malam juga merupakan rutinitas mereka.

Walaupun begitu, Kagami bahagia. Kadang dia berpikir, "Apa kalau ingatanku kembali, ini akan berubah?" Kagami tidak ingin ini berubah. Dia ingin bersama Himuro terus. Di Seirin. Tapi, jauh di dalam, Kagami merasa, Seirin bukanlah tempatnya maupun Himuro. Dia merasa mereka berdua tidak seharusnya ada disana. Dia merasa ada yang membutuhkan mereka.

Perasaan itu tidak sepenuhnya salah, kan?

* * *

Himuro duduk di sebuah batu besar, matanya tertuju pada Kagami yang berbaring di bawah pohon. Bukit tempat mereka berada sekarang sudah seperti markas rahasia mereka berdua. Dimana mereka akan makan siang di puncaknya, melihat matahari tenggelam, barulah mereka pulang. Hari ini juga begitu. Hanya saja, saat hendak pulang, ada yang aneh. Himuro merasa ada yang mengawasi mereka sejak masuk hutan.

"Taiga, perasaanku saja atau tempat ini terasa berbeda?" Tanya Himuro saat mereka turun bukit.

"Masa, Tatsuya?"

"Ya sudahlah.., sebaiknya kita cepat pulang," Himuro hendak mempercepat langkah saat sesuatu menghantamnya, membuatnya terjatuh beberapa meter dari tempatnya tadi. Kagami termangu melihat Himuro terkapar di antara sesemakan, darah mengaliri perutnya.

"Tatsuya!" seru Kagami, dan dia berlari menghampiri Himuro, hanya untuk terlempar menabrak pohon oleh hantaman yang sama.

Himuro terbatuk sekali, lalu berkata, "Taiga, lari.., cepat..!"

Kagami tidak mendengarkan. Dia tidak mau mendengarkan. Dia malah menggendong Himuro dan hendak membawanya saat sesosok hewan raksasa muncul di belakangnya. Refleks, Kagami berlari ke desa. Entah hewan itu mengejarnya atau tidak. Entah hewan apa itu. Kagami tidak peduli. Himuro bisa tewas kapan saja, dia harus cepat. Kagami terus berlari, tidak peduli darah Himuro sudah mengubah warna kemejanya.

"Aida!" seru Kagami saat memasuki desa.

"Taiga? Himuro?" ujar Aida kebingungan, "Himuro kenapa?"

"Kujelaskan nanti! Tolonglah!"

Dengan itu, Hyuuga membawa Himuro ke tenda Aida. Sementara itu Kiyoshi menemani Kagami di depan tenda Aida.

"Hei, Taiga," panggil Kiyoshi.

"Iya?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Kagami terdiam. Lalu menarik napas dan mulai bercerita. Dia ceritakan semua, mulai dari ketika mereka naik bukit seperti biasa. Sampai perkataan Himuro tentang sesuatu yang berbeda. Ceritanya berakhir ketika mereka diserang di kaki bukit.

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang menyerang kami," jelas Kagami.

Kiyoshi manggut-manggut, lalu menepuk pundak Kagami, "Setidaknya kau selamat, Taiga, syukurlah"

Kagami hanya memberikan pandangan 'hah?'

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hyuuga keluar membawa Himuro. "Tatsuya!" seru Kagami.

Himuro tersenyum, "Maaf membuatmu cemas, Taiga.."

Kagami menggeleng, kepalanya tertunduk, "Tidak. Maaf aku tidak bisa melindungimu,"

Himuro terdiam, "Ayo tidur," ujarnya sambil menarik napas. Kagami tersenyum, "Ya!"

* * *

"Hei, Taiga, kemejamu kotor," ujar Himuro saat mereka hendak berbaring.

"Ah? Biarlah, besok kucuci," jawab Kagami cuek.

"Maaf ya,"

Perkataan Himuro membingungkan Kagami. "Kenapa kau minta maaf?" Tanya Kagami sambil meletakkan kemejanya yang berlumuran darah di pojok tenda.

"Tidak…, bukan apa-apa," jawab Himuro.

Kagami mendengus, "Daripada itu, benar kau baik-baik saja, Tatsuya?" tanyanya cemas.

"Jangan cemas begitu, Taiga, ayo tidur," ujar Himuro lalu berbaring di sebelah Kagami.

Kagami terus menatap Himuro. Perutnya yang terbalut perban. Wajahnya yang agak pucat. Ekspresinya yang lembut dan selalu tersenyum. Tanpa perban itu, Kagami selalu merasa Himuro adalah orang yang paling dekat dengannya. Yang paling mengenalnya dan paling dikenalnya. Sifat mereka begitu mirip, kadang Kagami merasa, mungkinkah mereka itu saudara? Tapi diusirnya segera pikiran konyol itu. Dan kata-kata Kiyoshi menyerang kepalanya, "S_etidaknya kau selamat, Taiga_."

Kiyoshi bicara seolah Kagamilah yang harus selamat. Seolah Kagamilah yang dia pentingkan. Suara Himuro memotong lamunannya.

"Taiga? Tidur,"

"… Baiklah.., Tatsuya" jawab Kagami akhirnya.

Beberapa menit setelah merasa Kagami sudah tidur, Himuro duduk dan mengerang pelan sebelum menatap Kagami.

"Taiga, kau memang anak baik, sama seperti dulu..," bisik Himuro sambil mengelus kepala Kagami, "Kuharap ingatanmu cepat kembali. Cepat ingat aku, ya," ujarnya lagi sambil tersenyum sedih.

Kagami mengernyit sedikit, lalu berkata, "Tatsuya-nii…, cepat sembuh.."

Mengigau. Kagami hanya mengigau, tapi kalimat tersebut seperti menyetrum otak Himuro. Membuat air mata Himuro menggenang.

"Mungkin.., jauh di dalam, Taiga, kau masih mengingatku," gumamnya lirih sebelum kembali tidur.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5; And Here it Comes

**Minna-san..! chap kemaren Sora bikin pendek, karena kayaknya emang cukup ampe situ aja. Kali ini, ****_have fun_****! Dan sepertinya Sora sudah memberi harapan palsu buat seorang reviewer. Di chap ini ternyata belum Sora jelasin semuanya.**

"Bangun, Tetsuya," ujar Akashi sambil menepuk pundak Kuroko.

Kuroko tersentak saat tangan Akashi menepuknya. Tangan Akashi yang kurus tapi hangat, kini terasa sangat dingin. Dua hari sejak kejadian di kota. Perbekalan mereka sudah benar-benar habis sekarang. Dan sekarang seisi kapal jadi tidak nyaman.

".. Ohayou.." ujar Kuroko mengantuk, "Ada apa, Akashi-kun?"

"Shintaro memanggil kita," jelasnya.

Kuroko mengusap matanya, lalu tersenyum tipis, "Baiklah". Akashi terdiam sejenak.

"… Tetsuya, aku mau keluar. Bisa lepaskan tanganku?"

Wajah Kuroko langsung memerah, sepertinya saat tidur dia menggenggam tangan Akashi tanpa sadar. Kuroko segera melepaskan tangan Akashi sementara Akashi bangun dan berjalan keluar, dimana Midorima dan Takao menunggunya di depan pintu.

Kuroko masih terdiam di ranjang, wajahnya merah. Dia terus mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia tidur di sebelah Akashi. Ranjang yang sama. Kamar yang sama. Dan sekarang dia tanpa sadar mendekati Akashi saat tidur. Satu-satunya cara situasi bisa memburuk adalah kalau tiba-tiba ada meteor jatuh menghantam kapal mereka. Kuroko menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

Saat naik ke dek, dilihatnya Akashi bersama Midorima, Aomine dan Takao ada di dek kemudi, peta membentang di lantai.

_Serius sekali_, komentar Kuroko dalam hati. "Akashi-kun?" panggilnya, Akashi dan Takao menengok.

"Ah, Tetsuya, sini," panggil Akashi sambil menyuruh Kuroko mendekat. Kuroko berdiri di sebelah Akashi dan memperhatikan peta di hadapannya.

"Menurut Shin-chan, di dekat sini ada pulau," jelas Takao.

Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya, lalu berkata, "Jangan panggil aku Shin-chan,"

Takao merengut. Akashi yang berdiri di sebelah Kuroko terlihat berpikir keras, "Jelaskan lagi, Shintaro," perintah Akashi.

Midorima menarik napas, lalu menunjuk suatu daerah di peta, "Ini, tempat kita, dan arus air disini agak 'terinterupsi', yang tidak mungkin terjadi kecuali di depan ada pulau," jelas Midorima.

Aomine yang sedaritadi diam saja melipat tangan dan menimpali, "Tapi di peta ini sama sekali tak ada pulau dalam radius 200 mil di sekitar kita!" protesnya.

Takao tersenyum dan menimpali, "Menurutku Shin-chan benar! Dan dari bau anginnya, kurasa pulau itu ada sekitar 150 mil ke Barat Laut..!" ujarnya. Kuroko hanya mengernyit, bingung dengan keahlian Takao dan Midorima.

"Bau angin?" Tanya Kuroko. Takao tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Iya! Angin atau udara dari pulau baunya berbeda dengan yang ada di laut," jelas Takao, walau Kuroko tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa melakukannya.

"Mereka bertugas mengawasi bukannya tanpa alasan," jelas Aomine, "Jadi, bagaimana, Akashi?" tanyanya pada kapten mereka yang sedang melipat tangan di dada.

Akashi tersenyum dan berkata, "Tidak ada ruginya dicoba kan?" Wajah Takao berubah cerah, dan dia merangkul Midorima.

"Yeah! Selamat tinggal ikan..!" seru Takao girang. Heh, Murasakibara saja sudah mulai bosan makan ikan yang ditangkap Aomine di laut.

"Jadi, Daiki, ayo kita ubah haluan," ujar Akashi lalu dia turun ke dek, Kuroko mengikuti di belakangnya.

Akashi terus 'menggiring' Kuroko ke buritan kapal yang sepi, disana dia berdiri bersandar di pagar kapal.

"Hei, Tetsuya," ujarnya memulai pembicaraan.

"Iya?"

"Dulu kau ada di keluarga Kagami, kan?"

Kuroko terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk kecil, "Kenapa, Akashi-kun?"

"Apa kau tahu soal putra sulung dan putra kedua Raja?"

Kuroko mengernyit, "Aku hanya mendengar sedikit soal itu. Karena aku melayani putra bungsu Kagami," jelasnya.

Akashi menatap langit, "He.., apa saja yang kau tahu soal putra sulung mereka?"

Kuroko berpikir sebentar, "Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya, aku selalu bersama Taiga-sama. Kudengar dia hilang saat putra kedua Yang Mulia lahir," jawabnya.

Akashi terus menatap langit, "Hilang kemana?"

Kuroko mengangkat bahu, "Ada yang bilang dia kabur, sih. Tapi entahlah,"

"Bagaimana dengan putra kedua mereka?"

"Aku juga belum pernah bertemu dengannya, setahuku dia menggantikan Taiga-sama dalam urusan politik,"

Akashi terdiam. Lalu menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak terdengar oleh Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun tertarik sekali, kenapa?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Tetsuya"

"Iya?"

"Dunia sempit ya," perkataan Akashi membuat Kuroko termangu bingung. Akashi tertawa pelan dan berkata, "Bukan apa-apa.."

Setelah beberapa lama mereka diam dan bersandar disana, Akashi menegakkan tubuh lalu berjalan pergi, "Ayo, Tetsuya," ajaknya. Kuroko mengehela napas, lalu mengikuti Akashi. Di dek ramai, Kise dan Momoi sedang bermain kartu bersama Kasamatsu dan Takao.

"Kau tidak ke sarang gagak, Kazunari?" Tanya Akashi sambil menghampiri Takao.

Takao menoleh, "Shin-chan bilang ingin sendiri, jadi aku turun," jelasnya lalu kembali bermain.

Akashi menghela napas lalu kembali berkeliling di dek. Kuroko terus mengikutinya, ke dapur, gudang, kabin, dek kemudi, mereka bahkan sempat berniat naik ke sarang gagak.

"Anu.., Akashi-kun ngapain?" Tanya Kuroko saat mereka ada di gudang.

"8..9.., baguslah, masih banyak," ujar Akashi yang sedang menghitung isi gudang, "Aku mencari apa saja yang kita perlukan," jelasnya lalu berbalik keluar gudang.

"Akashicchi..! Ayo naik..!" terdengar suara riang Kise dari dek. Maka Akashi dan Kuroko naik ke dek.

"Lihat, Akashi, Kuroko..!" seru Takao sambil menunjuk ke sebuah pulau, kira-kira 2 km dari posisi mereka.

Akashi tersenyum dan melipat tangannya, "Kerja bagus, Kazunari," ujarnya, Takao nyengir senang.

Kuroko duduk di sebelah Momoi, yang mengajaknya ikut bermain. Kuroko ikut bermain, walaupun Kise harus mengajarinya terus-terusan. Setelah cukup lama Midorima turun ke dek dan bergabung di samping Takao. Aomine tidur di dek kemudi, membiarkan kemudinya lepas.

"Daiki, jangan lepas kemudinya," seru Akashi saat dilihatnya Aomine tidur di dek.

Aomine menguap dan berkata, "Kenapa? Kan ada Ryo—" ujarnya sebelum memotong perkataannya sendiri, "Maaf, Akashi, aku bangun sekarang," sambung Aomine lalu dia berdiri. Akashi malah melambaikan tangan.

"Sudahlah, biar Ryouta menggantikanmu," ujarnya lalu memanggil Kise keatas. Aomine terdiam lalu bersandar dan kembali tidur.

Semua anggota Teikou sudah lama bersama. Tentu tidak mudah untuk menyadari kalau Sakurai sudah tewas.

_Siapa sangka mereka akan setia padaku sampai begini? Setidaknya usahaku merekrut mereka tidak sia-sia_, ujar Akashi dalam hati sambil turun ke kabin. _Paling cepat baru sejam lagi kami sampai_, batin Akashi lalu masuk ke kamarnya. Akashi berniat mengambil tinta di meja, tapi karena botolnya licin, kemeja Akashi tertumpah sedikit tinta hitam.

"Sial," makinya.

Saat yang sama

"Akashi-kun mana?" Tanya Kuroko saat Momoi sedang mengocok kartu. Midorima mengangkat bahu, begitu pula Kasamatsu dan Takao. "Momoi-san?"

"Kalau Tetsu-kun mau memelukku akan kuberitahu..!"

Kuroko terdiam, Momoi nge_blush_ sendiri. Setelah hening selama satu menit, "Aku akan Tanya Murasakibara-kun," ujar Kuroko lalu dia beranjak pergi.

"Tetsu-kun jahat..!" protes Momoi.

Saat Kuroko hendak berjalan ke dapur, seseorang memanggilnya, "Kuro-chin.."

Murasakibara menghampiri Kuroko, wajahnya menyiratkan kelaparan, padahal dia faktor utama berkurangnya persediaan makanan. "Murasakibara-kun?"

"Tadi kulihat Aka-chin ke kamar," ujarnya, Kuroko tersenyum lalu berterima kasih dan pergi.

"Kuro-chin," panggil Murasakibara lagi. Kuroko menoleh dan memiringkan kepala.

"Kenapa Kuro-chin mencari Aka-chin?" Tanya Murasakibara. Kuroko terdiam, lalu mengangkat bahu dan pergi kekabin.

_Kenapa aku mencari Akashi-kun?_ Tanya Kuroko pada diri sendiri, sambil berjalan menyusuri tangga.

Kuroko membuka pintu kamar, hanya untuk mendapati Akashi yang hanya mengenakan celana panjang sedang berlutut mengelap tumpahan tinta. Wajah Kuroko langsung memerah, Akashi menoleh padanya.

"Ah, Tetsuya," ujar Akashi. Kuroko masuk dan berjongkok di depan Akashi, membantunya mengelap tinta.

"Tintanya kenapa?" Tanya Kuroko, tangannya menyapukan kain di lantai.

Akashi menggeleng, "Tanganku licin," jelasnya sambil mengernyit jengkel.

Setelah lantai kayu tersebut bersih, Akashi berdiri.

"Akashi-kun, bajumu..?" Tanya Kuroko pelan, Akashi mengambil pakaian di meja.

"Tadi aku pinjam punya Atsushi," ujarnya sambil mengenakan baju tersebut. Saat Akashi berbalik, Kuroko hampir tidak bisa menahan senyum melihat baju tersebut menggantung sampai ke lutut Akashi. Baju milik Murasakibara tentunya tak akan muat dipakai Akashi. Kuroko bersusah payah menahan tawa sementara Akashi mengulung lengan baju yang dikenakannya. Penampilannya saat ini terlalu lucu, atau.., manis? Saat Akashi hendak mengencangkan kerahnya, pintu kamar mereka diketuk.

"Aka-chin?" terdengar suara Murasakibara diluar, yang langsung membuka pintu dan masuk.

"Ketuk pintu, Atsushi.."

"Sudah kok, oh bajuku kepanjangan tidak?" Tanya Murasakibara. Akashi mengangguk dengan ekspresi ngambek, lalu melambaikan tangan.

"Biarlah. Ada apa, Atsushi?"

"Eh?... Oh iya, katanya kita sebentar lagi sampai," jelas Murasakibara. Akashi mengangguk dan mereka bertiga naik ke dek—lagi.

Kuroko berdiri di pinggir dek. Pulau. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak ke daratan. Kejutan macam apakah yang menunggu mereka disana?

Seirin

"Tatsuya.."

"Kenapa, Taiga?" Tanya Himuro yang sedang membantu Kagami mencuci pakaiannya kemarin.

"Sepertinya disana agak ribut, bagaimana kalau kita kembali?" tawar Kagami sambil berdiri dari tepi sungai tempat dia dan Himuro duduk. Himuro mengernyit, lalu mengambil kemejanya dari batu di pinggir sungai dan berdiri.

"Baiklah, ayo," ujarnya. Saat sampai di desa, dilihatnya mereka memang sedang heboh. Himuro menghampiri Aida sementara Kagami, atas permintaan Himuro, pergi meletakkan pakaian mereka di tenda.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Himuro. Aida menghela napas, lalu menjawab.

"Tadi pagi Izuki melihat kapal di kejauhan, kapal besar. Menuju kesini. Dan ada benderanya," Jelas Aida

Himuro mengangkat bahu, "Lalu?" tanyanya.

Ekspresi Aida berubah serius, "_Dia_ datang, Himuro," ujar Aida. Himuro menunduk, wajahnya berubah sedih.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bicara dengannya?" Tawar Himuro. Aida menggeleng.

"Untuk saat ini, yang pasti, jauhkan Taiga dari mereka," jelas Aida. Himuro mengangguk.

"Apa boleh buat, maaf, Aida," ujar Himuro sambil tersenyum sedih pada Aida. Saat itu juga, Kagami kembali, dan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Jadi? Ada apa?" tanyanya pada Himuro dan Aida.

Himuro menggeleng, "Ternyata tidak ada apa-apa. Mau ke bukit?" tawarnya pada Kagami, yang mengangguk senang.

Mata Aida terpaku pada dua orang tersebut sampai mereka menghilang ke balik hutan. Menghela napas, dia kembali dan berusaha menenangkan teman-temannya.

_Pergilah Himuro. Selamatkanlah Taiga. Selamatkanlah Kagami!_ Batin Aida sambil berseru mengumpulkan teman-temannya.

* * *

Kagami berlari riang menaiki bukit tempat mereka biasa makan, meninggalkan Himuro di belakangnya. Sementara Himuro sendiri terus-terusan melirik kearah desa, tempat Aida dan yang lainnya. Hatinya sendiri dipenuhi rasa bersalah. Kenapa dia membiarkan sahabat-sahabatnya menanggung beban yang merupakan miliknya? Kenapa dia lari sementara yang lain akan berjuang tanpa dirinya?

_Kalau begini, semua sama saja seperti waktu itu_, geram Himuro dalam hati.

"Tatsuya..!" Himuro langsung tersenyum saat mendengar suara Kagami memanggilnya dari atas bukit. Ya, dia melakukan ini demi Kagami. Demi menyelamatkan Kagami. Dan kalau menyangkut soal Kagami, Himuro tidak pernah berubah. Kalau sudah menyangkut Kagami, seluruh dunia tidak ada artinya bagi Himuro.

Karena itu, Himuro tersenyum dan menyusul Kagami ke atas bukit. Kagami duduk di bawah sebuah pohon. Satu-satunya pohon yang ada di bukit itu, tumbuh tepat di puncaknya. [Sora: Duh, dramatisasi begini -_-]

"Taiga," panggil Himuro yang duduk di sebelah Kagami. Yang dipanggilnya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Seandainya kau bisa mendapatkan kembali ingatanmu sekarang juga, apa kau akan mengambilnya?" Tanya Himuro tanpa menoleh pada Kagami yang kebingungan.

Kagami terdiam sejenak, "Entahlah. Aku takut, kalau ingatanku kembali, semuanya akan berubah," ujar Kagami. Himuro tergelak kecil, wajah Kagami memerah.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Terima kasih, Taiga," ujar Himuro, lalu memeluk Kagami erat.

"Ta-Tatsuya?" seru Kagami heran dan dia mendorong Himuro. Tapi Himuro mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Taiga, tetap disini, ya?" bisik Himuro. Kagami terdiam.

"Kau mau kemana, Tatsuya..?" Tanya Kagami. Himuro melepaskan pelukannya dan tertawa pelan.

"Aku segera kembali," ujar Himuro lalu dia berdiri dan pergi, meninggalkan Kagami sendirian di bawah pohon. Kagami terdiam, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Kagami POV

Ah.. Tatsuya pergi. Kau mau kemana, Tatsuya? Dia pergi. Aku sendiri disini. Apa Tatsuya akan kembali? Apa dia benar-benar akan kembali?Atau apa dia akan meninggalkanku lagi? Tunggu, 'lagi'? Kenapa 'lagi'? Kapan dia pernah meninggalkanku? Tatsuya. Aku merasa…, kau bohong. Kau bohong saat bilang kau baik-baik saja. Kau bohong saat kau bilang tidak ada apa-apa. Kau bohong kalau tadi itu hanya pengandaian. Kau bohong saat kau bilang akan kembali. Apa aku benar, Tatsuya?

Apa kau akan benar-benar kembali? Aku yakin saat ini air mata sudah mengaliri pipiku. Sementara tubuhku sendiri sudah merasa kedinginan. Jangan bohong, ya, Tatsuya. Cepat kembali.

Kagami POV End

.

"Aomine-kun, kata Akashi-kun kita berhenti disini," seru Kuroko pada Aomine yang sudah kembali mengemudikan kapal.

"Hah? Yah, baiklah," jawab Aomine sambil mengangkat bahu, lalu dia berbalik menyerukan sesuatu pada anggota Teikou lainnya.

Kuroko mengangguk dan turun ke dek, tempat Akashi bersandar di tiang layar sambil menyuruh para Teikou menyiapkan perahu kecil mereka. Sepertinya ide bagus menyuruh Aomine mengemudi. Dengan begitu tidak ada lagi pertengkaran Aomine vs Kise. Atau begitulah yang Kuroko pikirkan.

"Aominecchi, kau ini tidak ikut membantu, ayo!"

"Apa maksudmu, Kise?! Aku capek tahu menyetir kapal seharian!" balas Aomine yang mulai naik darah.

"Memangnya menyetir butuh banyak tenaga?"

Kata-kata Kise berubah menjadi tantangan di telinga _Aho_mine.

"Apa maksudmu hah! Ayo, kuterima tantanganmu!" Aomine melompat turun ke dek dan langsung mengejar Kise, yang berlarian kesana-kemari.

Kuroko melirik kearah Akashi.

_Wah, aura Akashi-kun mulai seram_. Batin Kuroko, yang memutuskan untuk bertindak.

"Kise-kun, bagaimana kalau kau bantu Kasamatsu-san?" ujar Kuroko, yang langsung disanggupi oleh Kise. Sementara Kise pergi, Aomine kembali ke dek kemudi, sekaligus mengawasi seisi kapal. Akashi hendak duduk saat Takao memanggilnya dari sarang gagak, yang ada di puncak tiang layar. Akashi menoleh, melihat Takao menuruni tali, lalu melompat ke dekatnya.

"Ada apa, Kazunari?"

"Ada yang menghuni pulau itu, kata Shin-chan kau harus lihat," jelas Takao sambil menyodorkan gulungan kertas pada Akashi, "Shin-chan yang menggambarnya." Jelas Takao lagi.

Akashi mengambil kertas tersebut dan membukanya, ada gambar seorang pemuda berambut hitam. Kuroko dan Takao hanya mengernyit melihatnya, tapi Akashi tersenyum. Bukan, menyeringai, saat melihat gambar itu dan dia menyerahkan gulungan itu pada Takao.

"Suruh Shintaro turun, aku ingin bicara padanya," perintah Akashi, maka Takao kembali memanjat keatas.

Setelah beberapa saat, Midorima turun bersama Takao.

"Shintaro, kau tetap disini, setengah dari kita akan tetap disini denganmu. Aku akan ke pulau itu dengan Daiki, Ryouta, dan Atsushi. Dan Tetsuya." Jelas Akashi lalu dia hendak berbalik pergi sata Midorima menghela napas.

"Jadi Momoi akan tetap disini?" tanyanya. Akashi tersenyum. Senyum yang menyatakan 'persetan-dengan-Oha-asa-nikmati-nasibmu-Shintaro' . Kuroko mengikuti Akashi sementara dia memanggil orang-orang yang hendak diajaknya tadi. Akhirnya, mereka berlima, ditambah Kasamatsu, pergi ke pulau tersebut. Sementara Midorima dan yang lainnya tetap disana. Midorima sempat memprotes, katanya 7 orang mungkin tak akan cukup. Dan dia memaksa untuk ikut juga.

"Kau tahu kan dia siapa? Jangan nekat Akashi!" protes Midorima.

"Jangan berteriak, Shintaro, aku tahu dia siapa. Karena itu kau harus tetap disini, agar makhluk-makhluk ini tidak membuat kekacauan," jelas Akashi lalu pergi sementara Midorima masih mengomel sendiri. Walaupun Akashi bilang begitu. Otak Midorima mampu memproses pesan tersirat di balik kata-kata Akashi.

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu padaku, kuserahkan segalanya padamu, Shintaro."

Napas Midorima terasa berhenti sejenak. Pesan tersirat hah? Memikirkan pesan tersebut saja sudah membuat Midorima tertekan.

_Sebaiknya kau kembali Akashi. Dengan selamat._

Kuroko duduk dan menatap kearah pulau didepannya. Pulau terpencil. Tapi berpenghuni. Entah seperti apa isinya? Kejutan apa yang ada disana? Jantung Kuroko berdebar memikirkannya. Dia ingat, sejak dulu, dia sangat senang menjelajahi tempat terpencil. Walaupun itu hanya sebuah gubuk di tengah hutan. Tentu dengan Kagami bersamanya. Dan karena itu, mereka selalu mendapat omelan tiap harinya. Kuroko tersenyum tipis, penasaran dengan apa yang menantinya disana. Tanpa tahu 'kejutan' yang menunggunya, mungkin tidak terlalu menyenangkan.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6; Fated Encounter**

**Minna..! Terima kasih sudah mengikuti fic ini, Sora bahagia sekali /apa sih/ Nah, Sora mau nanya. Sebenernya Sora mau bikin kisah masa lalu anggota Teikou, ada yang setuju gak? Kalo gak ada ya gak usah, Sora juga banyak fic yang belom selesai di laptop. Duh, Sora banyak kerjaan. (Sok sok aja, padahal ngangur banget) Yang mau, e-mail Sora ya ;)**

"Himuro, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Aida melihat Himuro terengah-engah datang ke desa.

"Maaf, Aida. Tapi aku harus bicara dengan_nya_," jelas Himuro, senyum pahit menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kubilang pergi!"

"Aku tidak mau! Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa menyerahkan kalian padanya. Ini salahku. Aku yang akan bicara dengannya." Ujar Himuro, wajahnya memohon.

"Kau benar-benar ingin menemui_nya_?" bisik Aida pelan sekali. Himuro mengangguk tegas.

"Selama Taiga akan baik-baik saja, tidak apa, kan?" ujar Himuro, berusaha menenangkan Aida.

"Tapi—" ucapan Aida terpotong suara dari sahabat mereka.

"Bodoh! Bukan hanya Taiga. Kau juga anggota kami!" seru Hyuuga sambil menampar punggung Himuro keras.

"Haha, Hyuuga benar. Ini bukan masalahmu. Masalah kita." Kiyoshi tertawa dan merangkul Himuro. "Kami ikut denganmu," lanjut Kiyoshi.

Himuro tersenyum. Betapa beruntungnya, bisa memiliki teman seperti ini.

_Demi Taiga_. Batin Himuro penuh tekad.

* * *

"Tetsuya, cobalah pergi ke bukit disana itu," ujar Akashi sambil menunjuk ke sebuah bukit dengan sebatang pohon di puncaknya.

Kuroko yang duduk di belakangnya bingung, "Kenapa Akashi-kun?"

"Mungkin kau akan mendapatinya menarik," jelas Akashi. Ralat, bukan 'jelas' karena ucapan Akashi menggantung. Sampai Sora sendiri greget. /balik ke fic, nak

Kuroko mengernyit, tapi hanya mengiyakan.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka berlabuh di satu sisi pulau. Disana hanya ada hutan. Hutan, hutan, hutan. Setelah semuanya turun, Akashi langsung membagi-bagi tugas mereka.

"Ryouta, Atsushi, cari bahan makanan apapun,"

Murasakibara dan Kise pergi ke hutan, bersama Kasamatsu, menunaikan tugas mulai demi para anggota Teikou yang kena busung lapar. (?) [Kagami: kayaknya lo mulai stress deh*Sora: eh? Lagi banyak tugas nih.. /curhat*Kagami: sebodo amat, jangan bawa-bawa kestresan lu itu ke fic. Kasian reader] Balik ke fic, Sora…

"Daiki, kau ikut aku ke sisi lain pulau. Kita akan dapat penyambutan," ujar Akashi, yang membuat Aomine menggenggam golok (?) di pinggangnya.

"Tetsuya, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Akashi melihat Kuroko berdiri diam saja di belakangnya. Kuroko diam saja. Ada yang aneh dengan pulau ini. Kuroko tahu itu, intuisinya tak akan salah. Sesuatu di pulau ini membuatnya merasa tak aman. Tidak nyaman. Gelisah. Takut. Suara Akashi memotong lamunan Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, aku tahu disini berbahaya. Karena itu aku kesini, kau akan ikut denganku. Atau kau ingin pergi ke bukit itu?" tawar Akashi pada Kuroko.

Tidak mendengar jawaban, Akashi memutuskan sendiri, "Ikutlah, kalau begitu." Ujarnya pada Kuroko lalu berjalan memimpin mereka bertiga.

"Daiki, kemarikan kupingmu," perintah Akashi, maka Aomine menurunkan kepalanya. Akashi membisikkan dua kalimat pada Aomine, yang mengangguk lalu melirik pada Kuroko.

"Ah sial, Akashi, aku harus ke 'belakang'!" seru Aomine lalu pergi meninggalkan Akashi dan Kuroko.

"Ayo Tetsuya," ujar Akashi lalu kembali berjalan. Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, mereka berdua sampai di sebuah pantai, dimana berdiri banyak tenda. Tapi tempat itu kosong. Tidak ada siapapun di pantai, maupun di sekitar tenda. Tidak ada seorangpun di dekat api yang terlihat baru saja padam. Tidak ada seorangpun…., kecuali seorang pemuda. Rambutnya yang hitam legam berkilau saat dia berdiri dan menyapa mereka berdua.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Akashi Seijuurou."

[Sora: Berkilau. Rambut berkilau. Aneh gak sih? Sora gak tau harus bilang apa -_-]

* * *

"Murasakibaracchi..! Jangan dimakan!" seru Kise pada Muarasakibara yang memetik buah berwarna ungu dari pohon di dekatnya.

"Memang kenapa, Kise-chin?" Tanya Murasakibara, suara kunyahan mengaburkan perkataannya.

Kise menghela napas frustasi, "Kita kan tidak tahu, mungkin itu beracun? Mungkin saja itu—" ucapan Kise terpotong seruan Kasamatsu.

"Oi.., Kise, ini enak lo," seru Kasamatsu dengan sepelukan buah berwarna ungu di lengannya. Kise menepuk dahinya.

"Oh sudahlah," gumamnya sambil bertekad dalam hati tidak akan memakan buah itu.

Kasamatsu bingung melihat reaksi datar Kise. Sementara Murasakibara terus memetiki buah tersebut.

"Kise-chin?"

* * *

_"Lama tidak bertemu, Akashi Seijuurou,"_

Kuroko mengulangi pemuda itu dalam hati untuk ketiga kalinya. Otaknya masih berusaha menyerap banjir informasi yang datang dari satu kalimat itu. Tiap katanya mengandung arti tersendiri. Kuroko bahkan mendapat lebih banyak kebingungan dari nada bicara pemuda itu. Nada bicaranya sangat datar, tapi dibalik itu ada banyak sekali emosi yang membuat Kuroko ngeri mendengar suara pemuda itu. Emosi yang tertahan di balik suatu keharusan. Kemarahan. Kebencian. Kesedihan. Kegembiraan yang kejam. Dendam. Dan diatas semua itu, rasa rindu dan kesedihan yang amat sangat.

Pikiran itu membuat Kuroko merinding. Terlebih saat Akashi bicara dengan suara datar yang tidak kalah mengerikan.

"Tatsuya." Ujar Akashi tegas, senyuman penuh arti terbentuk di wajahnya. Tunggu, bukan penuh arti yang positif. Penuh arti, menggambarkan kebencian. Seolah dengan senyuman itu dia berkata, 'Kenapa kau tidak mati saja? Ayo sini kubantu.'

Pemuda yang dipanggil Tatsuya itu bertepuk tangan sekali dan panah menghujani Akashi dan Kuroko. Pupil Kuroko mengecil sedikit saat dilihatnya hujan panah mengarah padanya dan Akashi. Kuroko sudah hendak mendorong Akashi menjauh saat seluruh anak panah yang mengarah tepat padanya dan Akashi terpental. Dan Kuroko terkejut lagi saat dilihatnya Aomine berdiri di depan mereka berdua, sebatang panah menancap di lengan kirinya, sementara lengan kanannya memegang golok yang dia bawa. Yang buruk, pinggangnya tersayat panah, Kuroko tahu dari anak panah yang menancap di tanah.

"Aomine-kun!" seru Kuroko melihat darah mengaliri tubuh Aomine.

Akashi menghela napas, "Kenapa kau melindungi_ku_? Kau lupa perintahku Daiki?" Tanya Akashi dengan nada menantang disertai rasa cemas. Aomine malah tersenyum pahit.

"Maaf, aku tidak dengar apa isi perintahmu," ujarnya pelan setengah menggeram karena kesakitan. Akashi melipat tangan di dada.

"Bersembunyilah di dekat kami. Lindungi Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi, "Aku tahu kau bodoh, tapi dua kalimat saja kau tidak ingat?" tanyanya lagi. Aomine tersenyum kaku. Kuroko terdiam.

_Lindungi Tetsuya_.

Seluruh ucapan Akashi selalu terngiang di kepala Kuroko lebih lama dari seharusnya. Tapi kali ini Kuroko _benar-benar_ terkejut.

"Hah…, memang tidak mungkin ya? Sudahlah, ayo keluar saja," ujar pemuda bernama Tatsuya tadi sambil menggaruk kepala. Setelah dia bicara, beberapa orang muncul dari balik tenda, semak, dan dari tempat persembunyian mereka. Seorang gadis berambut coklat maju ke sebelah 'Tatsuya'

"Hai juga, Aida Riko," ujar Akashi, tersenyum. Sementara Aomine mundur ke sebelah Akashi dan mencoba menghentikan pendarahan di lukanya.

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Akashi Seijuurou…, Akashi Seijuurou-sama," ujarnya pelan sambil melambaikan sebelah tangan. "Kau ingat kami?" Tanya Aida. Akashi mengangguk, senyum masih terpasang di wajahnya.

"Aku hanya ingat masakanmu. Lalu ada Hyuuga Junpei dan Kiyoshi Teppei. Kalian masih saja bertarung, dasar bodoh," ujar Akashi. Kedua pemuda yang disebut namanya menggenggam pedang di tangan mereka.

"Kalian begitu ingin mati, ya?" ujar Akashi lagi, dan sebelum Kuroko sempat mengernyit, kedua pemuda tadi sudah maju dan mengayunkan pedang mereka pada Akashi. Kuroko hendak berseru, tapi niatnya itu tidak dibutuhkan. Dua pedang. Salah satunya ditahan oleh Aomine, sementara yang satu lagi ditangkis Akashi hanya dengan guntingnya. Dan dalam sekejap saja, pemuda yang menyerang Akashi sudah terjatuh.

Kuroko tertegun. Dia merasa mengenal. Gerakan kedua pemuda tadi. Cara mereka mengayunkan pedang dan menusuk ke depan. Bahkan cara Akashi menangkisnya hanya dengan gunting. Kuroko mengenal semua itu. Kuroko mempelajari semua itui sebagai pengawal Kagami.

"Lalu?" Tanya Himuro [Sora males nulis panjang-panjang, lagian readers juga udah pada tau kalo itu Himuro kan? -_-]

Akashi mengangkat alis, Himuro mendecak, "Apa maumu? Kenapa kau kesini?" tanyanya. Akashi tidak menjawab. tepatnya, daripada menjawab, Akashi malah melipat tangan dan menatap Himuro, menantang Himuro untuk membalas tatapan Akashi.

"Jawab aku, Akashi Seijuurou,"

Akashi tersenyum tipis, "Saat ini aku tidak ada urusan denganmu Tatsuya, pergilah," ujar Akashi lalu menarik Aomine dan Kuroko pergi, "Dan itu saran, Tatsuya," ujar Akashi lagi sebelum berbalik pergi.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, Kuroko bertanya, "Akashi-kun _tahu_ kita akan bertemu mereka?"

Akashi hanya tersenyum penuh makna. "Daiki, kau cari Ryouta dan yang lainnya. Tetsuya, sebaiknya kau ikuti saranku tadi," ujarnya, lalu Aomine pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Perlu waktu 5 detik bagi Kuroko untuk mengingat perkataan Akashi.

_Pergilah ke bukit disana_

Kuroko terdiam sejenak, Akashi sudah berjalan duluan meninggalkannya. Setelah meyakinkan diri, Kuroko berbalik pergi sambil berseru, "Aku segera kembali, Akashi-kun!"

Pohon. Semak. Sungai. Batu. Rumput yang bergemeresak di bawah kakinya. Suasana alam liar yang menenangkan sekaligus menakutkan. Bau dedaunan yang menyegarkan. Suara hewan-hewan kecil di atas dahan pohon. Semua itu menemani langkah kaki Kuroko. Disertai rasa cemas dan takut yang menggelegak di dadanya. Awan mendung di langit juga sudah mulai meluas di hatinya. dengan semua hal tersbeut menemaninya, Kuroko terus berjalan.

* * *

Akashi duduk di pinggir sungai, matanya terus menatap ke hutan yang gelap. Hening di sekitarnya, awan mendung mulai berkumpul. Dan terlihatlah seseorang melangkah keluar dari semak di belakangnya.

"Lama sekali kau Tatsuya," ujar Akashi, tanpa menoleh pada Himuro di belakangnya.

"Aku memastikan tidak ada jebakan di dekat sini," jawab Himuro sambil berjalan ke sebelah Akashi.

"Kau kira aku serendah itu?" ujar Akashi jengkel. Himuro tergelak kecil mendengarnya, lalu dia duduk di sebelah Akashi.

"Apa itu aneh?" Tanya Himuro sambil tersenyum. Akashi mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan," ujar Akashi sambil memungut sebutir batu di sebelahnya, dan melemparnya ke sungai. Himuro ikut mengambil kerikil di dekatnya.

Himuro tersenyum sedih, "Aku tahu, karena kini kita senasib," ujarnya pelan. Akashi tidak membalas. Dan Himuro tidak mendesaknya untuk menjawab. Himuro malah tersenyum, bahkan lebih lembut dari yang diperlihatkannya pada Kagami.

Dalam keheningan itu, hujan mulai turun, gerimis.

"Oh ya," ujar Himuro memulai pembicaraan, "Kemana dua orang yang bersamamu?" tanyanya. Himuro harus menunggu 4 detik sebelum mendapat jawaban.

"Aku menyuruhnya mencari bahan makanan. Itu tujuan kami kemari," jelas Akashi. Himuro menunduk.

Air sungai beriak oleh tetesan hujan.

"Berarti setelah ini kau akan pergi?" bisik Himuro. Akashi mengangguk. Hujan di sekeliling mereka semakin deras, maka Akashi berdiri.

"Selamat tinggal, Tatsuya," ujar Akashi lalu dia berbalik pergi. Ralat. Berniat pergi. Sebelum pertanyaan dari mulut Himuro menghentikannya.

"Kau akan meninggalkan kami semua lagi?"

Dan Akashi terdiam. Rambut merahnya basah dan kotor karena hujan. Tubuhnya yang kurus menggigil ditusuk hawa dingin yang menyengat. Matanya menerawang jauh pada kegelapan di hadapannya. Segalanya sama. Sama seperti dulu..

* * *

_Seijuurou, umur 3 tahun. Kehilangan orang tuanya. Alasan tidak diketahui. Hidup sendirian. Anak yang selalu menghujat dunia yang kejam._

_"Yang kuat akan hidup"_

_Anak itu. Karena seorang wanita, seluruh hidupnya berubah. Dari seorang gelandangan, menjadi pangeran sulung sekaligus tunggal dari keluarga Kagami._

* * *

**Akashi POV. Flashback.**

"Maukah kau ikut denganku?"wanita berjubah hijau itu bertanya padaku. Aku tidak tahu siapa namanya, tapi aku tahu siapa dia. Siapa yang tidak kenal ratu negri ini? Orang pinggiran sepertiku saja tahu. Walaupun masih kecil, aku tahu apa maksud orang ini. Walau aku bingung kenapa dia menanyakannya pada_ku_. Ratu yang kesepian dan tidak punya anak ini ingin apa dariku? Diluar sana ada banyak anak bangsawan yang bisa menjadi putranya. Kenapa aku?

"Karena kau _berbeda_. Berbeda dari anak lainnya," begitu jawabnya saat kuutarakan pertanyaan di pikiranku. Jawabannya hanya membuatku makin kesal. Tapi akhirnya kuputuskan untuk ikut dengannya.

* * *

_Seijuurou, umur 6 tahun. Anak angkat keluarga Kagami._

_Pewaris keluarga _

* * *

Dan begitulah aku dibesarkan sebagai seorang pangeran. Sebagai seorang petarung. Sebagai pemimpin. Sebagai penegak hukum. Sebagai pewaris. Sebagai seorang bangsawan. Semua orang di istana menyayangiku, menghormatiku. Dan aku menyayangi mereka semua. Bagiku, merekalah yang membuat hidupku berarti. Aku bahkan sudah tidak bisa menginat bagaimana hidupku dulu tanpa mereka semua.

Tentu saja, keabadian itu hanyalah angan-angan mereka yang putus asa.

Sebuah berita menghancurkan hidupku. Suatu pagi, saat sarapan, Okaa-sama bercerita padaku.

"Seijuurou, kau akan punya adik," begitu kata Okaa-sama. Aku cemas. Aku tahu sifat Okaa-sama. Sejujurnya, sifat Okaa-sama sangat mirip denganku. Kami menganut satu prinsip yang sama. Yang kuat akan hidup. Dulu Okaa-sama pernah membuang anka kucing yang kupungut dengan alasan hewan lemah seperti itu hanya akan merepotkan. Bagaimana jika adik yang belum lahir itu lebih lemah dariku? Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Dan aku tahu, dengan umur Okaa-sama, kemungkinan kecil adikku akan hidup.

9 bulan kemudian, Tatsuya lahir, kudengar berita itu. Di saat yang sama, pangeran sulung keluarga Kagami tidak ada lagi. Aku pergi darisana. Demi melindungi Tatsuya. Sejak hari itu, aku kembali ke kehidupanku yang dulu. Aku berbohong, menipu, mencuri, dan menyakiti orang lain. Segalanya demi bertahan hidup. Aku _sering_ berputus asa, aku _sering_ berniat kembali ke istana, dimana aku tahu, Okaa-sama menungguku, dan dia akna menyambutku dengan hangat. Tapi saat aku teringat Tatsuya, semua keinginan untuk kembali lenyap begitu saja. Aku pergi karena Tatsuya lebih lemah dariku. Aku pergi untuk alasan itu. Jika aku kembali, sama saja aku menghukum mati Tatsuya. Aku tahu aku punya kemampuan untuk bertahan hidup sendirian. Tapi Tatsuya tidak mungkin bisa hidup disini.

Tidak akan kubiarkan dia menjadi sepertiku.

Sementara itu, aku menemukan seseorang untuk membantuku menghadapi dunia ini. Kuroko Tetsuya. Anak berumur 2 tahun. Rambut biru mudanya yang lembut. Tatapan matanya yang kosong dan penuh kebaikan. Aku tahu dia orang baik. Saat itu aku memutuskan untuk selalu menjaga Tetsuya. Tapi sekali lagi, keabadiaan hanyalah angan-angan mereka yang putus asa.

Tetsuya menghilang, seseorang membawanya. Kue yang kubeli dengan susah payah untuk Tetsuya, terjatuh begitu saja.

* * *

Saat itu juga, kuputuskan untuk memulai pemberontakan. Aku punya seorang pelayan yang setia padaku. Haizaki Shougo. Dengan bantuannya, aku membentuk Teikou. Dengan bantuannya, aku merekrut orang-orang hebat sebagai anggota. Kuambil nama Akashi Seijuurou. Nama yang diberikan Shougo padaku. Rambutku merah, sebelah mataku merah. Itu bukan nama yang aneh, kan? Kuakui, aku suka nama itu. Maka kusandang nama tersebut sebagai pemimpin para petarung terkuat. sebagai orang terkuat di dunia ini. Dan aku suka bersama dengan Shougo dan anggotaku yang lainnya.

Tapi untuk ketiga kalinya, keabadian hanya angan-angan mereka yang putus asa.

Pada umurku yang keempat belas, Shougo tewas, begitu pula sebagian besar anggotaku. Di saat yang bersamaan, berita tentang lahirnya Taiga dan menghilangnya Tatsuya sampai di telingaku. Dengan kemarahanku, aku mulai menggalang lebih banyak anggota. Daiki. Ryouta. Atsushi. Shintarou. Satsuki. Ryou. Kasamatsu. Kazunari. Dan kami memulai pemberontakan.

Kami berniat menangkap Raja, karena Okaa-sama sudah tewas. Sayangnya, Yang Mulia berniat membunuhku, dalam usaha melindungiku, Daiki membunuhnya. Aku tidak menyesali keputusan itu. Saat itu tidak.

Tapi takdir memang kejam. dalam kondisi ini, aku bertemu lagi dengan Tetsuya. Dia berdiri disana, melindungi Taiga. Aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan. Haruskah aku membenci mereka? Taiga secara tidak langsung sudah mengusir Tatsuya. Sementara Tetsuya malah melindungi orang itu. Tapi, baiklah, aku percaya padamu, Tetsuya. Jika kau melindungi seseorang, pasti orang itu pantas dilindungi. Maka kubiarkan kau lolos.

* * *

Saat aku menyelamatkanmu, Tetsuya, dan membawanya ke Teikou, baru saat itulah aku menyesal sudah membunuh Raja. Saat kulihat kemarahan dan kebencian di matamu. Aku tahu kau melupakanku. Aku tahu kau membenciku dan akan berbalik menyerangku saat aku lemah. Tapi aku tahu, bahkan dalam kondisi terlemahku, aku masih jauh lebih kuat darimu. Kau terlalu lemah untuk bisa memberontak melawanku, apalagi seluruh anggota Teikou. Walau sekarang, keinginanmu untuk melawanku hilang. Entah kenapa, apa karena perlakuanku? Aku tanpa sadar sudah memperlakukanmu berbeda, kan? Karena aku ingin melindungimu. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau direbut lagi. Tidak akan kubiarkan kesedihan mendatangi hidupku lagi.

* * *

Sekarang, sejujurnya, aku bingung, haruskah aku menyuruhnya untuk menemui Taiga, atau tidak? Tapi kau _harus_ tahu kenyataannya. Kenyataan kejam dari keluarga Kagami.

**Flashback End. Back to Author POV.**

Hujan turun semakin deras, Kuroko mempercepat langkahnya ke bukit. Dilihatnya sebuah pohon, maka dia berlari kesana. Saat dia semakin dekat, samar-samar Kuroko melihat seseorang duduk memeluk lututnya di bawah pohon.

"Permisi, bolehkah aku duduk disini?" Tanya Kuroko pada pemuda itu. Lawan bicaranya mengangkat wajahnya dan mengangguk pada Kuroko.

Kuroko tersentak melihat pemuda tersebut. Rambut merah-coklat itu. Mata itu. Alis bercabang itu. Wajah itu. Pemuda itu bergumam pelan, "Bukan Tatsuya..," Kuroko tersentak lagi. Suara itu. Dia tidak mungkin salah. kalaupun dia salah mengenali semua orang di dunia. dia tidak akan salah mengenali orang di hadapannya ini.

"Taiga..-sama…?" suara Kuroko tercekat.

TBC

**Huahaha…! Mystery solved… Tapi untuk chap selanjutnya mungkin bakal lama. Karena, jujur aja, Sora belom bikin ending yang pas buat fic ini. Jadi kalian harus sabar... (-v-)/**


End file.
